Some Are Born Different
by The Night Kitty
Summary: When Astrid breaks Hiccup's heart he begins to loose all confidence in himself. Desperate to help, Toothless tries to change that in an unexpected way. Thanks to his best friend, Hiccup is reminded that being different is not a bad thing. While falling in love with each other later on was just one of many added surprises. Contains eventual Toothcup and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome. My name is The Night Kitty. I changed my name recently from Hamster Fan and I have written for HTTYD before. I started writing this story in first person, but I'm really not used to it. So a lot of this story will be in third person, but I will always say when it changes.**

 **Let me get some warnings out of the way.**

 **This story is rated M but it will probably not get too graphic or anything.**

 **It contains: Toothcup, Astrid Bashing, mentions of abuse and eventual mpreg.**

 **Some of those are my first time writing about but we'll see how it goes.**

 **I try to update regularly so please be patient and enjoy the story.**

 **Some are Born Different**

 **Chapter 1**

Toothless' POV

It has been three months since I became an Alpha, and two days since Hiccup's heart was broken. I was not there at the time, but I do know that my human did not anticipate it happening at all. I never really thought Astrid treated Hiccup well enough, but I did nothing about it because she made him happy. Now it took Hiccup literally begging for me to not go and rip that awful girl's head off.

Why did she do that to him? Hiccup had told me many times he wanted to one day marry her. I of course did not agree but I'm a dragon and could not tell him that in his language. Hiccup is still the Chief of Berk but since the one-sided break up Hiccup has not been up to the task. Luckily he now has his mother who has been doing a great job filling in for him. But the problem is, she does not know how to make him feel better. She had not been around humans for years and never knew what to say as support and to help him move on. My poor Hiccup has mostly stayed at home except for flying with me a few times. He completely shut himself from anyone except me. He will not tell me what happened but besides the break-up, I can tell she severely hurt his self-esteem and motivation. Stupid Astrid! I will never be nice to her again!

What Hiccup really needs is support from someone really close to him and I want that to be me; his best friend. There have been countless times I wished he could understand me other than with just body language, but now it's more important than ever. Right now all I can do is lay on the floor nearby while he sits in bed or try and get him to fly with me. I love Hiccup too much to not be able to do more for him.

I remember as a hatchling, my mother telling me a story about how two dragons can bond together with added benefits. I have never seen two dragons share that bond before, and Hiccup is human so I don't know if it would work. But at this point I am willing to try, but I hope it does or else Hiccup will not be too happy with me.

Hiccup's POV

As I lie awake on my bed I can hear Toothless whining softly on the floor beside me. Lately he wants to be so close to me, that he won't even lie on his bed on the other side of the room. Astrid hurt me so badly. I was sure she was the one for me but then to tear that away shocked me. Then if that wasn't enough, her reasons why felt like she was twisting the sword she has just stabbed me with.

I honestly feel like how I used to before I met Toothless. Useless and with no one who cared about me. I know that's wrong and if I could turn off this worthless feeling, I would in a heartbeat. Back then not even my dad loved me but when that changed he became a wonderful parent to me. I just lost him and now I lost Astrid too! Why do the gods hate me?!

But I can't keep feeling sorry for myself, it won't solve anything. I'm still extremely depressed but my dragon still needs me. I look over at Toothless and he looks back at me with big eyes. It's a good thing I still have him. I sigh and sit up to scratch him behind the ears which he loves instantly.

"Let's go for a flight Bud. I need some fresh air," I say to him.

My dragon loves my idea and races outside. It is an unusually warm day so I decide to just wear light clothing and not my flight suit. I don't feel like trying to glide myself anyway.

* * *

Normal POV

Hiccup and Toothless soared through the clouds enjoying their flight. After a few minutes, Toothless lowered them near the ocean and flips over to partially dunk Hiccup in the water. Hiccup laughs when they flip back around enjoying the feeling of the cool ocean.

"You always know how to make me feel better Toothless," Hiccup praised.

When they flew back closer to Berk, Toothless heard Hiccup inhale sharply in distress. Toothless looked up and saw Astrid and Stormfly fly past them but make no acknowledgment. Sensing Hiccup to be upset again, Toothless decided he was not going to wait any longer to try his experiment. With a hard flap of his wings, he picked up speed and headed for the forest. Hiccup said nothing and did not try and steer somewhere else.

The Night Fury landed in their cove and Hiccup silently dismounted. Toothless went over to the lake to get a drink before looking over at Hiccup. He was sitting in the grass drawing with a stick with a sad expression. Toothless sighed and went over to Hiccup.

Hiccup made eye contact with his dragon and saw that he had a very guilty look on his face.

"What's wrong Bud?" Hiccup asked.

What happened next was the very last thing Hiccup thought Toothless would ever do. In a flash, Toothless exposed his teeth and latched onto Hiccup on his shoulder and neck. Hiccup screamed as his dragon bit hard enough to draw blood. He tried to push Toothless off him but he held on for a few long seconds. When Toothless pulled away, Hiccup's blood could be seen on his teeth. Toothless quickly licked his lips and swallowed to get rid of the evidence.

Hiccup brought a hand to his shoulder and felt his new painful-bleeding bite mark. He was more shocked at what happened than scared. He wanted to know why Toothless would purposely hurt him.

"Toothless…why did you do that?" Hiccup said quietly.

Toothless cooed sadly before his eyes widened and his ears suddenly perked up. Then within a few seconds, Toothless' pupils rolled backwards and he closed his eyes collapsing on the ground.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled fearfully and ran to his dragon's side. He tried to nudge him awake and it did not work. Starting to panic, Hiccup checked him over and was relieved to see he was still breathing.

"What the Thor is going on?" Hiccup asked out loud but Toothless did not move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Normal POV

Hiccup stayed with Toothless for hours hoping he would wake up soon. It would not be long before a search party would probably be sent out to find them. He had taken off his shirt and used it as a tight bandage around his bite mark to stop the bleeding. He was not going to leave the cove until Toothless woke up.

Hiccup's POV

I am so confused about what had happened earlier today. As much as I'm trying to focus on taking care of Toothless, I still can't believe he bit me. And not even like a small playful bite, it was bad. Toothless never tried to bite me, not even when I first met him and he did not trust me yet. It seemed like he didn't want to do it. He looked so sad and guilty right before he did it.

And why did he pass out afterwards?! I fear something is very wrong with my dragon. Oh gods, what if he's really sick and is acting irrationally because of it? I don't know how to help him. I've never seen this happen to a dragon and I can't find any more symptoms if he's asleep. I just want him to wake up and be okay. Then we can go home and sort this out.

Normal POV

As evening approached the two friends were still in the same situation. Hiccup was gently petting Toothless' ears hoping the nice feeling would wake him. He just about leaped three feet in the air when he heard someone say his name. The viking chief stood up and turned around to see Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Oh Fishlegs! I'm so glad to see you," Hiccup exclaimed.

Fishlegs was eying how Hiccup was trying to use his shirt as a bandage and how Toothless was unconscious. "W-what happened? Were you guys attacked?!"

Hiccup looked at his shoulder and was at least relieved to see he was no longer bleeding. He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Uhh no why would you think that?"

Fishlegs gave an annoyed huff and tore off Hiccup's shirt cover. He gasped at what he saw. "Hiccup…did Toothless bite you?"

Hiccup sighed, "Yes but I don't think it's his fault. We were flying around, he wanted to come here. He looked upset and then he bit me hard. Then right afterwords he passed out. I think something is really wrong with him!"

Fishlegs seemed shocked and asked, "First off are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah the bleeding stopped, it just stings a little. Do you have any idea what could be wrong with Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs was also one of the most knowledgeable of dragons on Berk so he went over to check on Toothless.

"Hmmm he looks okay on the outside. But you said he won't wake up?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup nodded and Fishlegs started to nervously stammer. "What? What do you think it is?" Hiccup asked desperately.

"Well…Toothless biting you could be from a baser instinct. And then falling in a coma could mean he's sick and not thinking clearly. But I've never seen this sickness in a dragon before."

Not liking where this was going Hiccup said, "Fishlegs you're killing me. Tell me what you think is wrong with him."

Fishlegs fidgeted nervously before saying, "As you know living with dragons means we learn about how they can get sick or injured. We've never seen this happen before and…we also have never seen a dragon die on his own before."

There was a heavy silence and Meatlug whined uncomfortably. Fishlegs expected Hiccup to freak out but instead he said simply. "No that wouldn't be it. He's too much of a fighter and he's not old. He's my age for Thor's sake."

"We don't know how long Night Furies live," Fishlegs pointed out.

Trying to keep from getting angry Hiccup took a deep breath. "Look I'm going to camp out here until he wakes up. Bring me supplies, healer equipment, and a Terrible Terror so I can send for anything else."

Fishlegs knew from his chief's tone not to question him so he nodded and left with Meatlug. Hiccup went back to Toothless and laid up against his side with Fishlegs' words repeating in his mind. "Come on Bud, wake up. I know you're okay so just prove it to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Normal POV

Shortly after Fishlegs left, he, Snotlout and the twins flew back to the cove to deliver supplies. Hiccup's mother Valka really wanted to come too but there was an issue in the village that could not be ignored. Fishlegs have also brought Gothi the village elder to check on Toothless. They given Hiccup a new shirt and Gothi properly tended to Hiccup's wound.

After examining Toothless she drew in the soil that he seems perfectly healthy, however, his behavior and loss of consciousness means otherwise. And like Fishlegs said, no one knows why in order to make a diagnosis. When nothing else could be done, Hiccup asked them all to leave and be looking for Terror mail if he needed them.

Once it was just the two of them again, it was getting dark so Hiccup made a fire nearby and stayed by his dragon's side. After hours of constant watching and worrying, Hiccup unwillingly fell asleep leaning against Toothless' side.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Toothless may be a dragon, but I knew he deserved an honorable viking funeral. I made sure every dragon and viking attended. Not that it was an issue. Toothless had made all of their lives better and mine most of all. I had woken up in the cove the this morning to find that my dragon was not breathing and very cold which had told me he died a while ago. No matter how much I screamed, cried or hit random things, he wasn't coming back.

When I fired the flaming arrow onto the ship that carried him away, I felt like half of my soul was gone too. I would never want another dragon. Just like my father, he could never be replaced. Toothless was gone and my father was gone as well. Astrid left me for good and my mother had told me after the funeral she was leaving to live with dragons alone again where she felt at peace.

Even now I could almost feel him licking my face and purring. Wait…what?

* * *

Normal POV

Hiccup jerked awake at the feeling of something licking his cheek. He sat up and saw that he was still in the cove and it was early in the morning. Hearing a noise, he looked behind him to see Toothless staring at him with big eyes.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup cried and wrapped his arms around his scaly neck.

Turns out Hiccup was just having a terrible nightmare and Toothless must of woken up and tried to calm him down. Hiccup squeezed Toothless tight and felt tears form in his eyes.

"Don't ever do that again Bud. You scared me to death!" Hiccup muttered still hugging him.

 _I'm sorry Hiccup. I promise I won't_ , said a voice in Hiccup's head.

Hiccup let go of Toothless and stumbled backwards. "Whoa I just heard someone speak. Is anyone there?" Hiccup asked looking around for another person.

 _No Hiccup it's me Toothless,_ said the voice.

Hiccup looked back at his dragon and sighed, "Oh gods I'm still dreaming. When am I going to wake up!"

Toothless walked in front of Hiccup to stare into his eyes. _Hiccup I promise you this isn't a dream_

The serious look on his dragon's face told him it was true. Toothless was not moving his mouth like a person would to speak. It was then that Hiccup realized that he was hearing Toothless though his mind and not his ears.

"Toothless…how am I understanding you? Are you feeling okay? Why did-" Hiccup rambled but Toothless' new voice spoke up to calm him down. His voice sounded gentle but still had a powerful pride to it.

 _I can explain all of that. When I bit you the other day, it was an act of bonding that dragons can share with each other. When a dragon bites another in that way it is not out of aggression. He or she drinks some of the other's blood. The dragon then falls asleep for a while but when he wakes up he has a special new connection with the other. He can send messages to their mind and is a little more like the other in mind and spirit._

When Toothless finished his explanation Hiccup was speechless for a moment. "So that's why you bit me. Oh thank gods I thought something was really wrong with you!"

 _Don't worry Hiccup I'm fine. And I'm really sorry I bit you. There was no other way,_ said Toothless sadly.

"It's fine Bud, I just glad you're okay…Wait, if just doing that lets me understand you, why didn't you do it years ago?"

Toothless shifted on his paws nervously before answering, _I wasn't sure if it would work on you. This bond is usually between two dragons._

 _"_ Yeah but even if it didn't work I would have forgiven you for biting me. This is such a wonderful gift so why not just try anyway?" Hiccup asked.

Now Toothless looked really nervous, he avoided Hiccup's eyes not sure what to say. He really hoped the first reason would be enough for him.

"Toothless?"

The Night Fury sighed and decided to be honest. _Well I didn't because this bonding act is for two…mates._

 **To clarify: Hiccup is speaking out loud like normal. It's just that now Toothless can send his speech to Hiccup's mind (Only to him and is in _italics_ ).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Mates?! Are you serious?" Hiccup yelled in shock.

In a rush to calm his human down, Toothless curled up around him and forced him to sit on the ground by using his wing. _Don't worry Hiccup. We're not mates, we didn't finish the bonding. I just wanted to start the process so I could talk to you. We never have to do anything else._

Feeling a little relieved, Hiccup scratched Toothless behind his ears. "Well it was reckless, painful and stressful, but I'm really glad you did it."

Toothless laughed but this time Hiccup also heard a more human laugh in his head. Hiccup suddenly stood up and left his dragon's side. Toothless felt a bit sad but quickly got excited when he saw him dump a whole basket of his favorite fish on the ground. "I bet you're hungry," was all Hiccup could say before Toothless rushed over to gulp down the pile of fish.

When he was finished eating, Toothless thanked him for the first time in words and not just body language. There was a moment of silence before Toothless spoke up.

 _Hiccup, a big reason why I did this was I wanted to talk to you about Astrid._

Hiccup inhaled quickly and turned away. He tried to change the subject by suggesting going back to Berk. Toothless, however, was not going to let that happen.

 _Hiccup, you need a friend to talk to about this. And I'm not flying us out of here until you tell me what happened._

Hiccup sighed and Toothless laid down and lifted his wing to offer him a place to sit. Hiccup got comfortable between his front and back legs and leaned against his dragon's side.

"It started when Astrid wanted to go for a private walk with me. I suggested taking you and Stormfly for a flight but she said no."

Flashback

Astrid led her boyfriend into the woods for privacy. They ended up both sitting on a log near a quiet stream. It was peaceful with only the sound of a breeze and some birds.

"Hiccup I need to tell you something," said Astrid.

Hiccup did not like how she said that, "What's wrong Astrid?"

He tried to put his arm around her but she leaned away a bit to reject the gesture.

"Hiccup I think you're great and you are a wonderful friend to me…But I think we should go back to just being friends."

Hiccup was speechless for a moment. "You can't be serious. I love you Astrid and I thought you were just as happy with me as I am with you."

"Well I'm not. I used to have feelings for you but that went away. You know change is part of life," said Astrid.

"Astrid is this about me spending less time with you? I'm Chief of Berk now, I have new responsibilities. Believe me I wish I didn't have to be so busy but it's-"

"That's not the reason Hiccup," Astrid interrupted. "Let's just stay friends and not get upset about-."

"Not get upset?! Astrid I love you! I thought you loved me. I was planning to ask you to marry me! I thought we could spend the rest of our lives together," Hiccup exclaimed standing up.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I'm just not interested," said Astrid.

She stood up as well and started to walk back but Hiccup stayed still. When she got a few yards away Hiccup spoke up again. "What's the reason?"

Astrid stopped and turned around. "Hiccup can we just-"

"You said there's a reason. I don't know what went wrong so I deserve to know why you're breaking up with me!"

Getting frustrated Astrid stomped back over to him. "Fine! You want to know why? Because you're weak! I want to be with a man who can fight and defend himself without needing his dragon's help!"

There was a heavy silence before Hiccup said quietly, "I didn't know that bothered you. I never cared that you're stronger than me."

Astrid sighed, "Well you should at least be able to fight like me. A viking Chief should be strong and powerful. Look what your father-"

Astrid inhaled sharply realizing she went too far. "Look I'm sorry Hiccup. I have to go."

This time Astrid did leave and Hiccup stayed put for a long time.

End Flashback

Shortly before Hiccup finished his story, Toothless had started to growl lowly. By the end, Hiccup could feel his whole body vibrating from it.

 _How could she do that? And the reason is so terrible! It's not a bad thing to be less physically strong and violent like other humans! That's exactly why I trusted you when we first met. You are the perfect example of why different can be good. You ended the war between dragons and vikings! Peace has always been so important to you and I wish that all humans and dragons felt the same way._

Toothless quickly stood up causing Hiccup to fall backwards and the Night Fury started to angrily pace around the cove. Hiccup stood up as well but was not sure what to say. What Toothless had just told him was very encouraging and he knew his dragon meant every word of it. It made Hiccup remember that he was not worthless. Even if Astrid thought he was weak, that did not define who he was. He knew he was not physically strong, but he was smart and caring. Those traits where what made him special and Toothless just confirmed it. If he was just like the rest of his tribe years ago, then he would have killed Toothless when he found him and never had his best friend.

Hiccup's thought's were interrupted when he heard Toothless say; _When I see that woman I'm gonna-_

Acting fast, Hiccup went over to his dragon and placed his hand on his snout to calm him down. "No Toothless, don't do anything to Astrid. She has the right to not want to be with me, no matter how much it upsets me."

 _But,_ Toothless began.

"Bud promise me you'll leave her alone."

After a pause, Toothless sighed and promised his friend.

"Thanks for talking to me about it. You really made me feel better," said Hiccup.

Toothless cooed happily and nuzzled his head against Hiccup's arm. _No problem Hiccup, I'll always be here for you._

Hiccup's smiled faded when he thought that Astrid would be too before the break up. Toothless could not hear Hiccup's thoughts so he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing I just thought about Astrid again," he answered quietly.

Toothless pulled away from being petted to make eye contact with his human. _Hiccup you can't let her ruin your life. Let's focus on the good things and not the bad._

Hiccup realized that his dragon was wiser than he thought since the Night Fury could give such smart advice.

"You're right Bud. Are you ready to go home? Everyone is really worried about you."

Toothless nodded and waited for Hiccup to pack up his supplies before flying them home.

 **Sorry if you're disappointed by the lack of Toothcup. It will happen I just didn't want there to be instant feelings and attraction between the two. Astrid did not have a very logical reason to break up with Hiccup, but I wanted it to be that way. I needed it to be hurtful and dramatic in order to help with future chapters in this story. I've read some stories where she left him because he lost his leg and that is really awful too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When they returned to Berk, the entire village of vikings and dragons was happy that Toothless was okay. Only a few people knew about the bite and they could tell that Hiccup was not bothered by it so they thought it best to never bring it up. Hiccup decided to not tell anyone about his new bond with Toothless. He did not want to be overwhelmed with questions and felt it was a special gift between the two best friends.

In a few days, Hiccup's bite mark on his shoulder quickly healed and only left a faint scar that was hidden under his shirt or flight suit. He was really enjoying being able to understand Toothless. He finally could have his questions about him answered and they both felt closer than ever.

Since the bonding, Hiccup had noticed Toothless, in some small ways started acting more like a human. During feeding time, he would pick up the fish he wanted with his front paws and toss it in his mouth instead of burying his face in the fish pile like the other dragons. If he wanted Hiccup to notice something, he would also point with his claw. And Toothless finally figured out that Hiccup did not like to be licked on the face so turned to less animal-like forms of affection. One night when they were at home he sat up and hugged Hiccup with his forearms. No one but Hiccup noticed these changes, but he could not help but be fascinated by them.

Hiccup was also making progress with getting over his break-up with Astrid and Toothless was quite helpful with it. Things were going well for him until one night a week after Toothless bonded with him. Hiccup was walking around the village talking to Toothless. To anyone else, it just seemed like Hiccup was talking to his dragon, but The Night Fury was sending replies to his mind.

Toothless was in the middle of telling him something when Hiccup abruptly stopped walking. The dragon looked to see what he was looking at and saw it was Astrid in the forge up ahead. He had not spoken to her since the break up and was usually pretty good at avoiding her.

 _Hiccup you can't avoid her forever. You should at least try and break the tension,_ said Toothless.

Hiccup sighed, "You're right Bud, but be nice."

The two walked over to Astrid and Hiccup got her attention. She smiled cheerfully and said, "Hi Hiccup I haven't seen you in a while."

Hiccup was not sure what to think about her happy attitude. On one hand she was being nice to him like a friend should. But on the other she was acting like she did not just break his heart and hurt his self esteem.

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably but tried to talk normally. "Hey Astrid, what are you doing in the forge?"

"I'm waiting for Gobber to come back so he can help me sharpen my ax," she said holding up said weapon.

Now Astrid with an ax is not surprising but what shocked Hiccup was she had a different one. She had used the same ax ever since she was old enough to hold one. It was given to her by her parents and Hiccup assumed she would always favor it. This ax was much newer and had a shorter handle.

"Why do you have a different ax?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid's reaction showed she was not expecting to be asked this. "Oh uh I still have mine at home but I wanted to use my new one."

"Why did you get a new one? Is your's damaged? I can fix it if-" Hiccup offered but Astrid quickly said. "No it's fine, well I guess Gobber is busy so I'll see ya later."

She ran out of the forge and past Toothless who softly growled at her so Hiccup would not hear it. "Huh she was acting weird," Hiccup said to Toothless.

 _You mean by acting like she never hurt you?_ Toothless asked agitated.

"No I mean by not wanting to talk about her new ax," said Hiccup.

Toothless shrugged his wings so Hiccup decided to not dwell on the subject.

"So what did we need from here? I forgot."

 _You said you wanted some new Gronkle Iron for your leg. The one you're using is too heavy._ Toothless reminded him.

"Hiccup why are you asking that out loud? It's not like Toothless can tell you," Gobber joked as he arrived at the forge.

Hiccup chuckled at the irony and said, "Yeah you're right. Besides I remember what I wanted on my own."

Toothless huffed but did nothing. He had agreed to keep their bonding a secret. While Hiccup wanted to avoid all the questions of others, he did not want the other dragons knowing. He was not ashamed of it or anything. However, he was worried that other dragons would want to try it with their own riders and that could cause problems if some of the vikings were angry about being bitten.

As Toothless waited patiently for Hiccup to finish his new leg, Gobber started to make conversation as he worked on his own project. "So Hiccup, how ya doing? You seem much happier then that last time you were in here."

The whole village knew about Hiccup and Astrid breaking up but did not know why. It was not hard to figure out they were no longer together but the Chief never shared any details. "I'm doing okay thanks. Spending time with Toothless has helped."

The Night Fury gave a toothless grin and rubbed his head against Hiccup's side affectionally. "By the way, were you expecting Astrid today? She was here earlier wanting you to help her sharpen her new ax." said Hiccup.

Gobber stopped what he was doing to face Hiccup. "Really? A new ax? I only sold one ax this week and it was to someone else."

"Who was it?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Realizing an issue Gobber nervously answered, "I uh don't remember who."

"Oh…well I guess she bought it a while ago and never used it yet," said Hiccup.

Gobber nodded relieved and went back to work. When Hiccup finished his new leg he put it on and took a few steps to try it out while Toothless watched. "This one feels much better, well as good as it can feel missing a leg."

Hiccup and Toothless left and forge and Toothless said, _I'm sorry you lost your leg. It was the only way to save your life._

Hiccup turned to Toothless and scratched him behind his ears. "It's okay Bud I've always known that. And I wish I didn't make you loose your tail fin."

 _I would only need it to fly without you and that would be boring._

Both of them laughed and headed home. Toothless followed Hiccup up to their room and the viking said, "I'm still tired from that trade meeting this morning. You mind if I take a nap before dinner?"

 _No problem Hiccup. I can hear Cloudjumper outside, I'll go play with him for now._ Toothless replied.

"Thanks Bud."

Toothless then went downstairs and left the house while Hiccup got out some clothes more comfortable to sleep in. Once he unbuckled everything on his flight suit, he took it off so he was wearing thin shorts and no shirt. He was about to put on his clothes when he heard his door creek open. He quickly spun around to see his mother Valka standing there.

"Hiccup? What is that on your shoulder?" she asked looking at his scar.

 **Uh oh. Mom found out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hiccup quickly glanced at his scar from Toothless' bonding and scrambled to put a shirt on before Valka could inspect it any further. "It uh was an accident that happened to me a few years ago with a wild Scaldron," he lied.

Valka folded her arms and stepped closer. "Really? That looked like a Night Fury bite mark to me."

"What? No! Toothless is the only Night Fury I've met and he would never…"

"Hiccup, you don't need to lie to me. I know what a bonding mark is," she said calmly.

Hiccup was unsure what to say so Valka moved the collar of her own shirt to reveal a mark on her shoulder. Hiccup gasped and could tell that it was from a Stormcutter.

"It happened a few years after Cloudjumper took me from Berk to live with the Bewilderbeast. He bit my shoulder one night. I was shocked and hurt since he had never tried to hurt me before. We were both very close friends as well. He fell asleep right afterwards and I stayed with him the whole time. When he woke up I could hear his thoughts and he told me about the bonding ritual," she explained.

"That's exactly what happened with Toothless! Incredible! So you can still hear his thoughts?" said Hiccup.

"Yes we never became mates so the ritual was not finished, but now only I can understand him."

"Wow I had no idea."

"So I guess that's why you thought Toothless was sick a little while ago. Well I can assume you are enjoying understanding him now," said Valka.

"Yeah it's been great. He wasn't sure if it would work but he tried so he could help me get over Astrid," said Hiccup.

Valka's smile faded when her son mentioned his ex-girlfriend. "Hiccup you don't have to if you don't want to…but I would like to know what happened with Astrid."

Hiccup sighed and decided to tell her about the break-up. Now only she and Toothless knew all the details. Instead of getting angry at Astrid like Toothless did, Valka hugged her son tightly. "I'm so sorry Hiccup."

Hiccup returned the hug but noticed it was less difficult to tell the story this time. She pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek. "Remember son, you must never resent yourself for not being just like the others. Different may seem like a bad thing but it can also be good. It can lead to good things in life."

"Yeah Toothless told me it's why he first trusted me as a friend so quickly," said Hiccup.

"And look what that led to," Valka added.

Hiccup smiled and hugged her again. She was right, just like Toothless. Astrid's problems with his uniqueness did not mean he was less significant. He finally felt like he was fully over the break-up. One day he would find someone who cherished his qualities and he would be happier because of it.

"Thanks a lot Mom," he said sincerely.

Valka nodded and turned to leave the room. Before she could, Hiccup stopped her. "Hey Mom? Can we keep our bondings with our dragons a secret?"

"Of course son," she replied and went downstairs.

* * *

Hiccup slept for about two hours after his talk with Valka. When he woke up he realized this was the first time he did not have any upsetting dreams about Astrid. Hiccup quickly got dressed and went outside. It was still a couple hours before dinner so Hiccup wanted to spend time with Toothless.

"Toothless!" he called.

Within seconds he spotted his black dragon galloping towards him.

 _Hi Hiccup. Have a nice nap?_ Toothless asked him.

"Yeah I feel much better. Come on Bud let's go for a flight. I have something to tell you."

The two were in the sky within seconds and Hiccup steered them to fly over the ocean. _So what did you want to tell me?_ the Night Fury asked.

"Well it was an accident, but Mom found out about our bonding."

Hiccup thought Toothless would be worried about this but he calmly asked, _What did she say?_

"She knew right away what my scar meant when she saw it and she has one from Cloudjumper!"

Toothless turned his head to the side to look at Hiccup. _Really? He never told me that. Well I can't say I'm surprised. Those two are so close._

Hiccup chuckled thinking about how shocked he was by it. "Yeah so it's staying a secret but it was nice to know how much she understood it," said Hiccup.

 _Do you think they completed the bonding?_ Toothless asked.

"I thought that was just for two dragons to be mates?"

 _Well normally yes but a human and dragon can complete the bond. I know now because the start of the process worked on you._ said Toothless.

Hiccup suddenly tensed up and said, "Toothless! Did you just ask me if my mother is involved with her dragon?!"

Toothless laughed at his response, _Sorry I shouldn't of asked that._

"If you must know you nosey dragon, they did not finish the bonding. He bit her and that was it," said Hiccup.

Toothless nodded in acknowledgement and the two continued their flight in silence for awhile. After about an hour they turned around to head home.

 _I'm proud of you by the way,_ Toothless said breaking the silence.

"Huh? Why?" Hiccup asked.

 _You're doing a lot better about getting over Astrid. It's nice to have the Hiccup I love back._

"Thanks Bud," said Hiccup and he leaned forward to hug Toothless' neck.

The dragon purred as Berk quickly approached their sights. Toothless landed by the Great Hall to drop Hiccup off for dinner. The viking chief dismounted and thanked him and they went to walk up stairs together. Most of the dragons did not eat in the Great Hall. They had a nice feeding station in the village, but Toothless was always a special exception.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Hiccup pulled opened the massive door to let Toothless inside. Just when Toothless entered the huge room he heard Hiccup gasp behind him. Whatever shocked him made him let go of the door and it loudly slammed shut. Toothless was surprised and confused by Hiccup's reaction. Before he could push the door back open to check on him, he heard the sound of his metal leg as he ran away.

Before leaving, Toothless quickly turned around in the Hall to check for any danger. What he saw could be considered worse. Astrid was sitting at one of the tables near the exit with a man that was kissing her.

 **You get to learn more about this awful guy next chapter, so stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Toothless stood on his back legs and used his front paws to push open the door. The second he was outside he followed Hiccup's scent. He quickly found him behind their house pacing and muttering to himself.

 _Hiccup! Calm down this won't help anything!_

Hiccup did not respond to him and instead kept talking to himself. "Oh gods why him?! Anyone else would have been better!"

 _Hiccup! Talk to me!_ Toothless yelled to him through his mind.

When the viking kept pacing, Toothless scooped his head between Hiccup's legs so he landed on his back. The second the dragon heard his tail click open he took off. Toothless flew them to a sea stack that was flat on top and landed. Berk was still in seeing distance but now they were alone. Hiccup dismounted and tried to walk as far as he could from Toothless. Sick of this behavior, Toothless roared at him which made him turn to look at him.

 _Hiccup enough! We're alone now so calm down and talk to me._

Hiccup took a deep breath and apologized. "Did you see what I saw?" he asked Toothless.

Toothless' ears drooped and said sadly, _Unfortunately yes._

 _"_ Then you know why I'm upset!"

 _I thought you were making great progress in getting over Astrid._

"I was," said Hiccup.

 _Well acting like this when you see her with someone else isn't good! I know it's bad but-,_ Toothless began but was interrupted by Hiccup.

"That's not the problem! It's who she's with that's so terrible!"

Toothless was not expecting this response. After a moment he sat down and starred at Hiccup, his expression clearing saying he wanted details. Hiccup sighed and sat on a rock across from him and ran an hand through his hair.

"His name is Thrash, I assume you've seen him around the village before."

Toothless nodded, _Yeah he's really muscular for his age and has long blond hair. Isn't his dragon that blue Monstrous Nightmare named Slash?_

"Right but I don't like how he treats Slash. He acts like his dragon is his property instead of a friend," said Hiccup.

Toothless had not known that detail so he growled lowly in anger. He quickly stopped, however, since that was not the current issue. The Night Fury waited for Hiccup to continue but his rider did not seem to want to. Toothless stood up and nudged his arm so he could be petted on the head. The gesture made Hiccup feel a little more comfortable so he started the story again.

"Before I met you and we ended the war against dragons, I was very unpopular in the village. Now most people would just throw rude comments or insults my way which I had learned to ignore. But Thrash was different, he was the only one who would bully me physically. He would seek me out when I was somewhere alone and hurt me. He was always much stronger than me…"

Toothless pulled away from Hiccup's touch and roared. _Does Astrid know this about him?!_

"No one does, I never even told my dad. I could usually hide my injuries and he stopped doing it when we defeated the Red Death. Looking back I wish I did tell my father, but at the time I figured he would just tell me to deal with it on my own and be tougher."

Toothless' expression went from angry to sad very quickly. _I'm sorry that happened to you._

Hiccup sighed, "It's okay, I haven't worried about it in years. But seeing Astrid in a relationship with that bully really hurt me."

 _What should we do about it? I think you should tell Astrid the truth about him!_

"Bud I don't think that's the best solution. And even if I did tell her, she may still want to be with him and I have to respect that," said Hiccup.

 _But are you going to be okay with seeing them together around Berk?_

"Well I'm certainly not going to like it, but I guess I will just have to get used to it."

 _Okay but if you need to talk about anything let me know._

Hiccup smiled and scratched Toothless behind the ears making him purr. "Thanks Bud."

After a moment Toothless opened his eyes and kissed Hiccup on the cheek with his lips instead of using his tongue.

Hiccup was shocked and put his hand where he was kissed. "Toothless? What was that for?"

Toothless' eyes widened when he realized what he just did. _Nothing just trying to be nice._

 _"_ Oh okay…well we should head home now I'm hungry," said Hiccup.

When they were flying home Toothless thought to himself without Hiccup hearing; 'Get it together Toothless. Don't let your feelings show again.'

 **I just want to be clear that when it was said that this character would physically hurt Hiccup. I do not mean in a way involving sexual assault or rape.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In the Great Hall

Astrid pulled away from kissing Thrash in time to see Toothless rush outside after Hiccup. "Oh my gods! Hiccup saw us!" she exclaimed frantically.

"So what?" Thrash asked cooly.

"So what? I told you I didn't want him knowing I was dating yet. I feel guilty enough for how bad he took our break-up," said Astrid.

"I know but Babe he had to find out. And besides why do you care how upset you made him? You dumped him for being too weak in the first place," said Thrash.

Astrid sighed, "Yeah but I'm still his friend, we've been through a lot together."

Thrash wrapped his large arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Then he should be happy for you."

Astrid may be a smart girl, but her guilt made her believe him because it was an easier solution. She kissed him again and they continued to eat their dinner. When they were almost finished Astrid turned to the door when she heard Hiccup and Toothless enter. Her ex-boyfriend did not look at them and just went to get a plate of food. Toothless, however, glared and bared his teeth at her when Hiccup was not looking making her even more uncomfortable.

Astrid quickly finished her meal and cleaned up before pulling Thrash outside with her. Happy that they were gone, Toothless curled up next to Hiccup in his Chief end of the table an ate his barrel of fish. Their meal was quiet until the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut invited themselves to sit next to Hiccup one both sides of him.

"So I see you saw Astrid's new man. Just give me the word and we can plan on Thrash having a little 'accident'. I'm thinking it should involve fire. Ooo and maybe we can tie in some rabid boars!" said Tuffnut.

"Well I for one am glad she didn't go for Eret Son of Eret. I don't need any competition for that perfect specimen," said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut rolled his eyes. "We're trying to help Hiccup here you moron. No one cares about your creepy obsession with that guy!"

"Oh gods," Hiccup muttered before speaking to the twins. "Will you two just stay out of it please? No 'accidents' and no obsessing or whatever over Eret."

"Aww fine, come on Sis let's go catch a rabid boar in case Hiccup changes him mind," said Tuffnut.

When the two walked away Toothless laughed. _If you do change your mind about something happening to Thrash. Can I help?_

"Toothless not you too!" Hiccup exclaimed.

* * *

When they returned home that night, Hiccup noticed that Valka was not home. He was not worried however because his mother would often go to sleep in the stables with Cloudjumper instead of in her room. Being around dragons was just something she was more used to.

"Gods what a crazy day. Let's go to bed."

After changing his clothes, Hiccup climbed into his bed. He looked across the room to see Toothless standing on his stone slab bed instead of lying down. Usually he would light it on fire and relax right away.

"What's wrong Bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless turned to look at him and said, _I'm okay I've just had trouble getting comfortable in my bed the last few nights._

"Really? I thought you loved that bed?"

 _I used to but lately it's felt too hard. I want something more soft and cozy than just a hot rock._

"Okay just sleep there one more night and tomorrow I'll see what I can do about it," said Hiccup.

Toothless gave him a toothless grin. _Great thank you._

"Sure Bud, anything for you. Good night," said Hiccup.

Toothless said good night as well and Hiccup blew out the candles. When he was about to fall asleep, he realized that Toothless wanting a different bed was another way he was acting more like a human. His dragon really did become a little more like him in mind and spirit when he bonded with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Hiccup woke up the next morning he felt something heavy on top of him. He sat up in bed a little to see it was Toothless' head resting on his stomach. The Night Fury was asleep and had managed to get comfortable with his head resting on Hiccup and his front paws on the bed. The bed simply had no more room for him other than that. Hiccup thought it was cute but he had to wake him since he needed to get up. He pet the dragon's head and Toothless purred in his sleep for a moment before opening his eyes.

"Hey Bud, you mind telling me what you're doing?" Hiccup asked pretending to sound serious.

Toothless became fully awake and quickly climbed off him and looked embarrassed. _I'm sorry! I just couldn't sleep and I was planning on moving before you woke up._

Hiccup laughed, "It's fine I don't mind I just need to get out of bed now."

Toothless sighed with relief that Hiccup was not bothered by his actions. Both of them stretched and Hiccup got out his clothes for the day. Toothless waited until Hiccup was not looking to watch him get dressed. This was not the first time he did this but he figured that even if he got caught that Hiccup would not think anything of it.

When they went downstairs Valka was in the kitchen working on something. "Good morning Mom. What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm cooking some fish for Cloudjumper. He said he likes cooked fish better than raw ones."

"Really?" Hiccup said surprised before he turned to Toothless. "Toothless can you give me a minute to talk to Mom? I'll meet you outside."

 _Okay,_ said Toothless before walking out the front door.

"What's on your mind Son?" Val asked while she was still cooking.

"Oh I was wanted to point out how odd it is for a dragon to want cooked fish."

"I know it is strange. None of the other dragons at the sanctuary wanted it but him," she noted.

"So has Cloudjumper ever done anything else that was different from the other dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"Hmm now that you mention it yes. He prefers to bathe in hot water while the others were just fine using the cold ocean."

"I think I know why," said Hiccup.

"Really? I never could figure out the reason," Valka said surprised.

"When our dragons bonded with us, it made them a little more like us as in more like humans. I've noticed a few things with Toothless that he didn't used to do but I don't think he sees it. Before the bond they were not like this. They had all the preferences and behaviors of a dragon," Hiccup explained.

"Incredible that is a good explanation. Thank you Hiccup, I've been wondering that for years."

"No problem Mom. I may one day be puzzled by something with the changes and you can help me figure it out." said Hiccup.

Valka agreed and Hiccup went outside to meet Toothless. _Do you have any chief duties planned for the day?_ Toothless asked walking beside his friend.

"Just the usual, check the stables, ask the sentry riders for any news, make sure nothing is on fire, same old stuff. What about you Bud? What does the Mighty Alpha need to do today?"

Toothless chuckled, _I like that title even better than the Alpha. I really never have to do anything. All the dragons respect me and I only need to get involved if there is any kind of fighting to keep them in line. It's an easy job._

"I wish I could say the same thing. I'm getting the hang of it but it is still a lot to worry about and handle. My dad was always cut out for that but I'm not. I know it would go against him, but a lot of times I wish I didn't have to be the chief," said Hiccup.

 _You're getting better. When you first started out you barely had time to eat or sleep._ Toothless pointed out.

Hiccup smiled, "Thanks Bud. Let's go check the dragon stables first."

The two entered the massive hanger and walked by each stable. Every viking on Berk had a dragon and each one had their own stable. The rider would decorate and set it up however they and their dragon liked. Ones that housed Gronkles often featured a space for a pile of rocks for them to munch on. Vikings that rode Nadders had large iron brushes since they loved to be groomed. Now of course if a dragon wanted to leave they could, whether it was alone or not. But most of them liked to sleep and relax at their stable since it was made to be like their own special home. Since the joining of Valka's dragons and the ones freed from Drago Bludvist, there was actually more dragons than vikings on Berk. Hiccup had a separate area made for them since some were still weary of humans due to the past abuse. It was a more open area and the dragons that were making progress in training would eventually befriend a child when the viking was old enough.

The main reason to check on them was to make sure none of them were sick, injured or causing problems with other dragons. They always seemed to know when Toothless was present and would bow to him when he would walk past them. This sign of respect made the job even easier.

When they approached Astrid's stable, Hiccup silently hoped that she was not there. His hopes were shattered when he saw that she was there along with Stormfly and Thrash. Hiccup and Astrid made eye contact and both knew they could not ignore each other. Astrid walked up to him and awkwardly said, "Hey Hiccup, about last night…"

Hiccup stopped her and said, "Astrid you have the right to date whoever you want. And I can't and won't do anything about it."

Astrid smiled and Thrash walked up and put his arm around her. "See Babe it's fine. I told you to stop worrying."

Hiccup glared at Thrash, "Don't tell her how to act Thrash. Some people care about how others feel."

Toothless could be heard growling behind him but did nothing. Thrash stepped away from Astrid and stood in front of Hiccup. He was not only more muscular but also a few inches taller. "Don't tell me what to do Fishbone."

Gaining more confidence Hiccup said back. "I'm the Chief of Berk. And that means I can."

Thrash glared and clenched his fists but he stepped back. It was then that Hiccup noticed Thrash's blue Monstrous Nightmare sitting in the stable next to Stormfly.

"What's Slash doing here? That's Snotlout and Hookfang's stable," he asked.

"Oh he and Thrash traded spots so I can be next him," said Astrid hoping to break the tension.

"Snotlout agreed to that?" Hiccup asked surprised.

Thrash snorted and said, "Ha that guy acts all tough but you give his dragon one little punch in the jaw and they both back off."

"What?!" Hiccup said outraged.

"Uhh that was just a joke he-" Astrid tried to say but Hiccup cut her off.

"Thrash you and I are going to have a talk now!"

"That's really not necessary," said Astrid.

"No it's fine. Lead the way Chief," said Thrash.

Hiccup started towards the exit but stopped when he heard Toothless following. "No Bud stay here I got this."

Toothless whined and said, _Call me if you need me._

Hiccup nodded and left the stables with Thrash. The exit came out at the dragon feeding station but no one was around.

"Thrash I can put up with you dating Astrid no matter how much it disgusts me, but I will not let you bully any dragons or vikings!"

Thrash laughed, "How are you going to stop me? You are now and will always be weak. In case you don't remember, I proved that to you many times."

Before Hiccup could think of a response, Thrash stepped towards him and pushed him to the ground with one hand. While still on the ground, Hiccup hooked his metal leg around Thrash's ankle and pulled forward causing him to fall off his feet as well. Thrash furiously climbed to his knees and grabbed Hiccup's metal leg and pulled it off. Hiccup was now unable to stand up so Thrash got to his feet holding the leg.

"Are you insane?! I'm the Chief of Berk. I'll banish you from this archipelago!" Hiccup shouted.

Thrash leaned forward and said, "No you won't, I'm sure of it."

"What makes you think that?" Hiccup challenged.

"Because if you banish me, Slash will have to leave too. He has a lot of friends here and you would never take a dragon away from his home."

Hiccup was speechless because it was true. He could never make an innocent dragon leave forever. None of this was Slash's fault and it would not be fair to him. Not to mention his rider could treat him even more poorly with no one else around. Thrash chuckled at his silence and tossed Hiccup's leg at him.

"Nice talking with you Chief. I'll be sure do nothing differently," said Thrash and went back into the stables.


	10. Chapter 10

**There's lot's of good stuff in this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10**

Toothless' POV

When I saw Thrash come back inside smirking, I instantly grew more worried. I was about to run outside when I heard Hiccup call me. He did not sound like he was in danger but I still hurried to him. He was standing with his back to me and when I asked him what happened, he said he did not want to talk about it. I felt a little hurt that he would not share, but I respected his wish.

We then went to finish his duties and I could tell whatever happened with Thrash was bad. He had no injuries which was good but I still wanted to know. I figured I would try and ask him about it later. Once he was finished with his daily agenda he told me to go do whatever I wanted while he worked on something. I did not want to leave him alone but he asked me again in a more pleading tone.

So I decided to leave him and go to the feeding station for lunch. When I got there all the dragons stepped aside so I could choose the spot I wanted. I always got first choice of the fish ever since I became their Alpha. When I was finished eating I spotted Stormfly and Hookfang talking so I went to join them. I may hate Astrid now, but Stormfly was still my good friend along with Hookfang.

"Hi Alpha Toothless," said Stormfly

"Hi Stormfly. Hey Hookfang I heard that Thrash hit you the other day. Is that true?" I asked.

Hookfang growled, "Yes and I wanted to burn him to a crisp but Snotlout was more worried about keeping me from getting hurt so he made me back off. Which is good I guess but I may not want listen next time."

I growled as well in anger towards the situation and Stormfly spoke up. "I really hate that guy. He told Astrid she should ride a more powerful dragon! I don't know what she sees in him. I'm trying my best to be nice for her sake but it's getting so hard!"

"Well if he hurts either of you let me know," I told them.

They both nodded and Stormfly asked me, "Toothless, how's Hiccup doing? I know he was upset about Astrid."

"He's okay I guess. I've been helping him but Thrash is making it a lot more difficult," I replied.

Just then another dragon got our attention and we turned to see it was Slash.

"Hi Hookfang, I'm really sorry about what Thrash did to you. He usually only does that to me when I'm bad," Slash said quietly.

Hookfang stepped in front of the other Nightmare and said, "I know it's not your fault Slash. Don't worry about it."

"Slash don't let him treat you like that. Your rider is supposed to be your friend not your master," I said to him.

"He's only like that when I don't listen so I can keep it from happening," said Slash.

"I don't listen to Snotlout all the time. Whenever he's rude to me I push back. That's what you need to do. You want him to be an ally, not an enemy. Maybe if you defend yourself, he'll realize that you have a brain too and not just him," said Hookfang.

Not wanting Hookfang to be the only one to give advice I added, "It's important for a dragon and his rider to work together as a team. That will never happen if you let Thrash push you around."

Slash seemed to like our suggestions so he thanked us and flew off.

"Just the thought of what he has to put up with makes me sick," said Stormfly while Hookfang and I agreed with her.

* * *

When I left the feeding station, I was very tempted to go find Hiccup. I decided not to though because he seemed to want to be alone at the moment. Since I could not fly by myself, I decided to go for a walk in the woods. The relaxing atmosphere made my mind wander and I soon thought about how I kissed Hiccup the other day. I've seen humans kiss and that seems to be the way they like it instead of using their tongue to lick the other's face. What had me worried was how I did not think about it and just did it. I was lucky I could dismiss it to him before he thought too much about it.

The problem is I've been in love with him for about two years now. I love how smart he is, how caring, he has the nice smell of an ocean breeze and I find him more attractive than I'd like to admit. The worst part is these feelings do not seem to be going away. I keep telling myself, I'm a dragon, he's a human and there is not way he returns those same feelings. But as time goes by if anything, my love for him is growing stronger. Now he can fully understand me and he is no longer with that awful girl who was somehow not attracted to him. These factors are making it ever harder than ever to not tell him how I feel. When I bonded with him it truly was just so I could talk to him and no other intentions. But now a part of my mind keeps reminding me that I want to complete the bond and take him as my mate. It is so frustrating! Hiccup is my best friend and I feel selfish for wanting him that way when I know there is no way he will ever return those feelings.

* * *

Normal POV

When Toothless returned to the village from his long walk it was almost dinner time. He sat at the bottom of the stairs to the Great Hall and waited for Hiccup. At one point Thrash and Astrid passed him holding hands so he snarled at them barring his teeth. Astrid seemed to be upset by his reaction but she figured he thought it was just because she stopped spending time with Hiccup.

A few minutes later, Hiccup arrived and Toothless greeted him with a toothless smile. "Hey Bud, sorry for being distant from you."

 _It's okay, you wanted some alone time to think. I know what that feels like._ said Toothless.

After dinner they went for a flight and Toothless carefully asked Hiccup what happened with Thrash. He told him how he did not respect him at all even though he was the chief of the village. And how Thrash and Hiccup knew that if he made the bully leave Berk, it would be unfair to Slash. Toothless then told Hiccup how Slash admitted to him that his rider is abusive to him.

 _Slash is a good dragon, and he's treated so poorly._ Toothless said in frustration.

"I know that's why I can't make things worse for him because of my issues with Thrash," said Hiccup.

The two stayed silent for a while before Toothless spoke up, _I'm sure you'll figure out a solution eventually. In the meantime I gave Slash some advice on dealing with it himself._

* * *

It was nighttime when they flew home and Hiccup seemed to be eager to get inside the house for some reason. When they climbed the stairs to their room, Toothless saw that his stone bed was gone. In its place was a large bed made out of soft white furs. It had a red quilt blanket and several red pillows. The bed and pillows were stuffed with sheep wool making it extra plushy. The edges were a little higher up than the middle but one side was lower so it was easy to climb in.

Toothless was speechless and looked up at Hiccup standing next to him. "Surprise Bud, I had it made this afternoon. I hope you like it."

Toothless sat up on his back legs and wrapped his front ones around Hiccup in a hug. He even hugged him with his wings around them.

 _Thank you so much Hiccup! I love it!_ the dragon exclaimed happily.

"I'm g-glad you like it, but I can't br-eath," Hiccup said through the hug.

Toothless quickly let go and apologized. "Go check it out," Hiccup encouraged.

Toothless eagerly climbed into the bed and snuggled under the warm blanket. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it between his paws. The bed was big enough for him to fit his whole body, tail and wings inside. The Night Fury instantly started purring.

"Well I take it you like it huh?" Hiccup said amused by his reaction.

Toothless lifted his head and looked at him. _It's so comfy! Did you try it?_

"No but that's okay Bud, I want you to enjoy it," said Hiccup.

 _But you did such a good job! Please come try it._ Toothless asked giving him cute pleading eyes.

"Oh alright hang on," said Hiccup.

After changing into his sleeping clothes, Hiccup sat down on the edge of it. It actually felt a lot better than his own bed. "It is really nice," said Hiccup.

 _That's no way to try a bed. Come here,_ said Toothless.

The Night Fury sat up and grabbed Hiccup's sides with his front paws and pulled him close so Hiccup was lying next to him. Hiccup yelped in surprise at the unexpected action but had to admit it felt better this way.

After a few minutes Hiccup looked over at Toothless to see he had fallen asleep. He went to sit up to go to his own bed when Toothless suddenly reached over with his forearm and pulled Hiccup close to him in his sleep.

Hiccup felt like he should get up but the Night Fury's forearm was around his middle holding him in place. Knowing that even a sleeping dragon was strong, he decided to just get comfortable and go to sleep.

 **When I picture that last scene in my head, I think of how adorable Toothless must look. ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hiccup woke up the next morning before Toothless did. He remembered how embarrassed his dragon was the other morning when he was caught snuggling with him, so he snuck out of his grip before the Night Fury woke up. The new bed was very comfortable, he felt more rested than he had in a while. Hiccup climbed out of the bed and quietly got dressed and went downstairs. It was still early so Valka was not up yet either.

With nothing else to do until most of the village was awake, Hiccup went outside for a walk. As he went though the mostly deserted town square, he came across Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Hey Hiccup good morning," said Fishlegs.

"Good morning, what what you two doing up so early?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh every Tuesday, we get up at sunrise to watch the Terrible Terrors singing. Meatlug wants to learn to sing right girl?"

The brown Gronkle gave a long grunt/growl which Hiccup guessed was supposed to be her singing but it sounded awful.

"Great job girl! Pretty soon you'll be able to out sing those Terrors," said Fishlegs making the dragon wag her tail.

"Yeahhh well good luck with that," Hiccup said trying very hard to not sound sarcastic.

When he was finished hugging his dragon, Fishlegs turned back to Hiccup before he could walk away.

"Hey Hiccup, I know you told me your bite is all healed up, but did you ever figure out why Toothless did that?"

"Oh uh no, he seems fine now so I really don't think he'll do it again," Hiccup replied.

Hiccup really felt bad keeping the truth from such a good friend like Fishlegs. But if he told him, and either Snotlout or the twins found out he had a secret, they could eventually get him to tell them. After that the whole village would know in a short time.

"Oh that's so good to hear," said Fishlegs. "And I'm sorry I told you I thought he was dying. It was a wild guess."

"No it's okay, we both were clueless about it. You were just trying to give an honest theory," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs was happy that Hiccup forgave him and he and his dragon said goodbye and flew away.

* * *

When Hiccup went home he found Toothless and Valka sitting in the living room. "Oh there you are. I had to convince Toothless to not go searching for you," Valka joked.

"Sorry just went for some air. Good morning," said Hiccup.

"Good morning."

 _Good morning. Don't make me worry like that. Just tell me next time._

Valka went to make some breakfast so Hiccup sat on the couch and talked to Toothless. "Did you sleep well?"

 _Yes! I love my new bed so much. Thank you!_ Toothless said excitedly smiling.

"Great and you're welcome," said Hiccup and he started to affectionally pet and scratch Toothless' head making him purr.

Valka invited Hiccup over to the table where she served them breakfast. She was not a good cook but he noticed her getting better at it.

"Hiccup why don't you take the day off with Toothless. I can run things today," Valka offered.

"That'd be great thanks Mom. But come find me if you need any help," said Hiccup.

"Of course son," said Valka.

* * *

Eager to enjoy their time together, Hiccup and Toothless rushed outside after eating. "What do you want to do Bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless made a cute face as he thought for a moment. _How about we explore to add to your map?_

"Great idea, let me grab a few supplies and we can go," said Hiccup and went back inside.

When he came back, he was wearing his mask/helmet and packed the supplies into Toothless' saddle.

They took off and headed East over the ocean. On the way they preformed tricks and fun maneuvers in the clouds.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you're gonna say. But can I try my flight suit?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

Toothless grunted, _Normally I wound't want you to but hang on I have an idea._

Toothless let out an echoing screech to listen if anything was nearby. _Good news, there's nothing anywhere near us so I won't have to save you from crashing into a mountain._ Toothless said jokingly.

Hiccup eagerly set Toothless' tail to glide and unhooked his leg and buckles. He counted down and fell sideways off of his back. Toothless went after him and the two enjoyed the feeling of free falling side by side. When they got closer to the ocean Hiccup opened up the flaps of his glide suit while Toothless opened up his wings. Toothless was happy to see that Hiccup seemed to be getting better at steering on his own.

They glided side by side until they were only about ten feet above the water. "Toothless get in front of me. I want to see if I can land on your back on my own," said Hiccup.

Toothless nodded and flapped his wings the best he could with his locked tail to gain some speed. He got in front of Hiccup and slightly descended. Now Hiccup's head was a few feet behind the end of his tail. Toothless slowed down a bit so it would be easier for Hiccup to steer and land properly. He expected to feel him land on his saddle at any moment but instead he suddenly head Hiccup yell out.

Toothless lowered his head to look upside down under his own body and was shocked to not see Hiccup at all. The ocean waves were rough so he could not see any signs of him falling in. The Night Fury roared out and frantically flapped his wings to turn around. This was a much slower and harder process to achieve on his own. He glided back in the other direction and quickly looked over the water and called to his rider.

His only reply was a flash of white light under water so Toothless dove under after it. As soon as his vision adapted to being under water he saw a Shock Jaw dragon. It was swimming deeper and had Hiccup in his mouth. Using his wings to propel himself forward, Toothless chased after the sea dragon and carefully fired a plasma blast. The hot-blue fire sped though the water and hit the Shock Jaw in the back. The dragon roared out in pain and let go of Hiccup. Not wanting so waste any time, Toothless swam past the other dragon and grabbed Hiccup's shoulders with his front paws. He shot them both to the surface where he was able to get his one wing out of the water and put Hiccup on top.

 _Hiccup! Hiccup!_ Toothless yelled but he was unconscious.

The Shock Jaw is a Tidal class dragon that likes to hunt things out of the water. It grabs unsuspecting prey and zaps them with electricity once it pulls it under. Unfortunately for them, Hiccup was an easy target.

Toothless knew he needed to get them to land and fast. The ocean was cold for a human to top off the list of dangerous problems at hand. Flying was impossible and swimming would take forever because he had to keep Hiccup out of the water and he did not know where the closest land was. Not knowing what else to do, Toothless rolled Hiccup so he was lying on his back on his saddle and began to swim.

Toothless' POV

This is so bad! I don't even know if Hiccup is breathing and all I can do is swim in a random direction! Why can't we just have a normal glide flight without something bad happening! It could very well be miles before I find an island! I can't loose Hiccup it would kill me. I love him so much! I can't imagine life without him!

Huh? Oh I just heard him cough and gasp? He's alive thank gods but still unconscious and in danger. What if that Shock Jaw comes back? I can't fight it and protect Hiccup at the same time. If only-wait I know, I'm the Alpha! I can get another dragon to help me!

I let out a commanding roar as loud as I could and waited treading water. A moment later a big green Scalderon rose its long neck out of the water in front of me and bowed its head. I know now this dragon acknowledges my Alpha status.

"What do you need?" she asked me.

"Take me to the nearest land," I told her.

"Okay climb on my back," she replied and turned around.

I was extra careful to not drop Hiccup as I stood onto the larger dragon's back. The Scalderon flapped its wings and carried the three of us into the air. She took us to a small island in about five minutes. I quickly got off her when we landed and let Hiccup slide off my back. He was still unconscious and his lips were getting blue from the cold.

"Is there anything else I can do?" the Scalderon asked me.

"No you've been a great help thank you," I told her.

She nodded and flew away and my attention turned back to Hiccup. The first thing I needed to do was warm him up. I lit a patch of soil on fire and pulled Hiccup towards me. I laid down on the hot earth and held him in my arms and wrapped my wings around us. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. I was so worried but this act of affection made me feel a little better. All I could do now was keep him warm and safe and hope he would wake up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Toothless held Hiccup close for an hour not moving or taking his eyes off his beloved human. When Hiccup started to wake up the Night Fury could barely contain his excitement and relief. The first thing Hiccup saw was Toothless' big green eyes with round pupils inches from his face.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said.

Toothless did not say anything at first but instead nuzzled his cheek and purred. _How are you feeling? Are you hurt?_

"I feel like I got blasted in the head by a Thunderdrum but other than that I'm fine," said Hiccup referring to his pounding headache.

 _Are you still cold?_ Toothless asked.

"No I feel very warm thanks to you. What happened?"

 _You got grabbed from the air by a wild Shock Jaw._

"Well good thing you were there Bud. Wait how did you get us to dry land?"

 _I had some help. Good thing I'm an Alpha._

Hiccup smiled and noticed that Toothless still had his front legs and wings wrapped around him and had not moved. He was about to ask him to move but he realized how nice it felt.

"Sorry you had to save me again Bud. I know how many times I put you through that," said Hiccup.

 _It's not your fault. Besides if I didn't save you, you would die and as long as I'm around, I will never let that happen._

Toothless nuzzled Hiccup again and Hiccup reached up to pet his head. A few minutes later, Toothless moved so Hiccup could stand up and both of them were secretly wishing he had not. Hiccup stood up and stretched. When the Shock Jaw had grabbed him with his teeth it had torn his suit in a few places but luckily had not reached his skin. The map also managed to stay dry its storage compartment. Hiccup laid out the map and started to write on it while Toothless watched.

"Well we should put in a warning about aggressive Shock Jaws in the area," Hiccup joked.

* * *

Not ready to fly home, the two decided to explore the island they were at on foot. It was small and did not seem to be the home of any species of dragon. While they were walking for a bit, Hiccup noticed Toothless being very quiet and have a frustrated look on his face.

"You okay Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless sighed and stopped walking to face him. _There's been something I've been unsure about telling you. And whenever you're in danger, I worry I will never get to say it if I lost you._

Hiccup could tell by his dragon's serious tone that it was very important. "What is it?"

The Night Fury shifted on his paws nervously. _I..I am…uh never mind._

Toothless looked very upset so Hiccup used both hands to make him have eye contact. "Toothless just tell me. I _promise_ I won't get mad or anything."

 _I'm in love with you Hiccup._ Toothless said quickly as if to get it over with.

Hiccup looked very surprised and was silent for a long moment. Unable to take the tension Toothless spoke up. _I'm sorry Hiccup. I didn't think this would happen. I understand if you feel uncomfortable._

"Don't apologize Bud. I'm just confused," said Hiccup.

Toothless' ears perked up and he tilted his head. _Why are you confused?_

Hiccup ran a hand though his hair and sighed. "I just don't see why you would be in love with me. For gods sake I couldn't even get Astrid to stay in love with me and we had a lot in common. I'm not appealing at all and you're a magnificent Night Fury. We never found another Night Fury but you could have any dragon you want."

Toothless was shocked by Hiccup's response. He wanted to stay calm but he was angered by Hiccup putting himself down again. Toothless growled and said, _Stop belittling yourself Hiccup! Astrid did not stay with you because she made the stupid choice to be with someone she thought was somehow better. She made a bad decision but that does not mean that no one else is capable of loving you! I know I love you! You're amazing and I've felt this way for a long time. If I wanted to be with another person or dragon. I would never have told you this!_

When Toothless finished his little rant, he calmed down and felt guilty about yelling. Hiccup was speechless so Toothless spoke more calmly. _Hiccup I totally understand why you don't feel the same way. But please don't ever think that you are not special. And I really hope that all this doesn't make you uncomfortable from now on._

There were so many thoughts going though Hiccup's head that his headache felt even worse. Part of him wanted to kindly tell Toothless he did not feel the same way to keep his dragon from getting his hopes up. But another part was making him aware that he honestly could not completely deny any romantic feelings either. Toothless was looking at him with sad eyes so he knew he had to say something.

"Don't worry about it Bud. It's just a lot to think about…I think we should head home now," said Hiccup.

Toothless nodded, he figured that meant it was a lost cause. He was very saddened by this but he knew it was to be expected. Their flight home was silent but both were fighting through their own thoughts.

 **So Hiccup neither denied nor confirmed feeling the same way to Toothless. So what will the viking do?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merry Christmas or have a happy holiday that you celebrate.**

 **Chapter 13**

Toothless' POV

As we flew home I could not pay attention to anything around me since I was too deep in thought. I am so mad at myself right now! I knew I never should of told Hiccup that I love him. He did not seem mad or bothered by it but I just know now he's going to feel uncomfortable around me and I never wanted that. Looking back now I'm angry that I thought I needed to tell him in the first place. Yes Hiccup was in danger and I was scared for his life, but this certainly is not the first time. What if the next time I save him from danger I say something even more stupid like how I have had dreams of mating with him?! Ugh I really hope he does not think about this too much. He doesn't feel the same way about me so maybe eventually he will forget about it.

Hiccup's POV

I'm pretty disappointed in myself for having no clue about Toothless being in love with me. I thought I knew my dragon and best friend better than that. Now I can clearly see the signs. He kissed my cheek instead of playful licking, he likes to snuggle with me and he never wants to be around anyone more than me. After Astrid left me, I kept thinking there were things about me both on the outside and inside that were unattractive. But Toothless denies all of that and loves me. Wow this is a lot to take in. I mean not only is he also male, but a dragon on top of that and I'm human. But those facts don't seem to matter to him.

I mean for a different species he is very beautiful to me. Not to mention kind, selfless and brave. Wait…what did I just think. Great, now that the idea is in my head, part of me keeps thinking about the possibility. I know can't let him think there is a chance for me to be with him. I would never be able to love him as much as he deserves. Maybe one day we can find more Night Furies. He can have a mate and maybe have hatchlings. I can't give him that so I think it would be best for both of us to not speak about this again.

Normal POV

When they came back to Berk, Toothless insisted that Hiccup see a healer to make sure he was okay. The healer confirmed he was fine thanks to Toothless saving him. Hiccup and Toothless both tried their best to not acknowledge in any way their discussion on the other island and return things to normal. They seemed to be quite successful at it but both were having conflicting thoughts and fears about how the other was feeling.

It was a few nights later that Hiccup had a surprising dream about Toothless. It had started out like a normal flight together. A dream based off of many memories. But they later landed on a deserted island, and both eagerly leaned in to kiss each other on the lips. Hiccup woke up shortly after the kiss and was shocked about it. He tried not to dwell on the dream later on too much since he figured it was just a random weird thing his sleeping brain came up with.

As the weeks passed, their lives went back to normal. They were back to easily being themselves and best friends around each other. Astrid was still with Thrash but Hiccup found himself not caring about it when he saw them together. Life was getting better for the Chief of Berk during the day. But at night was a different story. Hiccup's dreams about Toothless had not only continued, but they had intensified. They did not occur every night but when they did, the last few involved them doing much more than kissing. He even woke up in the middle of the night last time to find he was physically aroused. He sure was glad that Toothless was asleep and he had blankets over him.

Hiccup was trying to push these thoughts out of his mind completely and these dreams were making it harder to achieve even in the daytime. He finally decided he need to talk to someone about it. It was going to be very hard but there was only one person that would be the best to discuss the issue with.

One morning, Hiccup purposely let their home fish stock get low so that Toothless and Cloudjumper had to go the the feeding stations for breakfast. With their dragons gone, only Hiccup and his mother were still at home.

"Hey Mom I need to talk to you," Hiccup said at the table.

Valka looked up from her breakfast and kindly encouraged her son to continue. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "This is going to seem strange but I know you're an open minded person."

Valka could not help but feel flattered by that statement. She always felt that if more people were open-minded like her and Hiccup the world would be a happier place. "Okay tell me everything Son."

Hiccup told her about Toothless confessing his love for him. He then went on to tell her (without any major details) his recent dreams.

"So what I want to ask Mom. Do people or dragons feel sudden attraction to the being they were bonded with?"

Valka was silent for a moment so she could think of the best way to answer. "Hiccup, when a dragon bonds with another it does not change their thoughts and feelings towards the other. Normally the two would complete the bond with each other because they love each other. Our dragons did it so they could speak to us. Toothless biting you did not in any way change how he feels about you. And the same goes to you, those are your thoughts. The fact that you think you're falling in love with Toothless has nothing to do with the bonding."

"How are you sure?"

"Because I never fell in love with Cloudjumper. I always loved your father and I share the same bond with my dragon as you do."

Hiccup was speechless. He really thought these feelings were developed from their connection. Instead they were completely his own and so was Toothless'.

"W-what should I do?" he asked.

"Be happy. Toothless had the courage to confess his love to you. If you think you feel the same and want to be with him then do it."

"But what about-" Hiccup began.

"Hiccup when I married your father. There were many people against it. They would tell Stoick that I was weak and would probably have a frail child. But he never for a second listened to them. We loved each other and that was much more important," Valka wiped a tear from her eye but stayed confident.

It was times like this that Hiccup really wished she was not absent from his life for twenty years. He stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Mom," he said emotionally.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hiccup now knew without a doubt that he was in love with Toothless. And he could honestly say that it made a lot of sense to him now. Toothless was his first friend and cared about him before anyone else did. Even Astrid did not like him back then because she did not bother to get to know him until after the war ended. Now he recently gained the ability to understand his dragon in a much better way and he learned about Astrid's true feelings towards him. He knew he still needed to find a way to get Thrash to stop abusing Slash, but if Astrid was somehow happy dating him, then it was her weird preference.

It had been over three weeks since Toothless confessed to him so Hiccup decided to not make him wait another day. Valka was put in charge and so Hiccup quickly found Toothless and insisted on going for a flight. The Night Fury had no idea why he was so eager but complied all the same.

Hiccup controlled where they were going and thought it would be appropriate to go to their private cove. When they landed Toothless was the first to speak.

 _Hiccup you're acting weird, is everything okay?_

Hiccup climbed off his back and walked around to face him. "I'm better than I've been in a while Toothless."

Toothless was very happy to hear that but did not know the cause of it.

"I uh would like to talk about that day on the small island."

Toothless' happy expression faded since his hopes they had moved past that had died. The dragon was unsure what to say but luckily Hiccup spoke for him.

"I want to say I'm sorry I didn't know about your feelings until you told me. And I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner afterwards."

Toothless tilted his head in confusion. _Let me know what?_

Hiccup chuckled, "That I love you too."

Toothless eyes widened immensely. _You do?_

"Yeah Bud. When I was with Astrid I honestly was in love with her. But I see now it needs to be a two-way feeling. To love someone who does not love me back is just punishment for myself. You helped me get over that and made it very clear that you are not like her."

 _No I'm not, but are you sure that you love me instead?_

Hiccup was not sure what to say to prove it so he had another idea. He put his hands on both sides of Toothless' head and pulled him in for a kiss. Toothless' ears perked up in surprise but they quickly relaxed. The Night Fury closed his eyes and purred into the kiss.

Hiccup was the one to pull away and for a second, Toothless was worried he regretted doing that.

"Yup definitely sure," he said.

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

Toothless and Hiccup were having a wonderful time being together. They loved kissing but always made sure no one was around when they did. At night, Hiccup would join Toothless in his new bed and snuggle. When they would fly together they felt a closer bond than ever before. No viking but Valka knew about their relationship and she was very supportive of it. Toothless had told some of his closest dragon friends like Stormfly and Cloudjumper. They said they could easily tell how happy Toothless was and were joyful that their friend and Alpha was with his love.

Late one night Hiccup and Toothless were in the dragon's bed lying on their sides and kissing deeply. Every time they kissed, Hiccup could not help but think about how much more passionate and exciting it was than kissing Astrid.

When Hiccup pulled away he said, "I love you Toothless."

 _I love you too Hiccup._

The cuddled together for a moment before Hiccup spoke up. "Hey Toothless?"

 _Hmm?_

"How do two dragons complete a mating bond?"

 _Well they both bite the other's shoulder and drink some of their blood. Usually they take turns though because it makes them fall asleep. So while one sleeps the other stays and protects them from any possible danger. Once it's finished they can both hear each other's thoughts but only when they want the other to. I can send you messages but you can't hear any thoughts I want keep to myself. And not only can they communicate that way, but both mates also gain a new connection to the other. If one is in pain the other can sense it. If one mate is trying to find the other, they can call to them from many miles away._ Toothless explained.

"Wow that's amazing," said Hiccup.

 _Yup it lasts for life too. A dragon that has completed a bond with another dragon can never bond with another one. That's why many dragons don't do it. If a dragon just wants to have hatchlings at mating season or they are not in love with another dragon, they often just mate and there is no love involved._

"Would you want to complete the bond with me Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless was not expecting that question. _I would never ask you to do that for me Hiccup._

Seeing the hurt in Hiccup's eyes, the Night Fury quickly explained. _Because it's a lifelong commitment. You would not be able to be with anyone else for the rest of your life._

"I don't want to be with anyone else Bud. I love you and only you," Hiccup said confidently.

 _But we can still be together without completing the bond and I'm fine with that. Are you sure you want to do this?_

"Yes I am," said Hiccup.

Toothless purred happily. He would never pressure Hiccup into anything but he himself had hoped they could one day do this.

 _Okay that would make me happy too. But we're going to need a little time away from Berk._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Does everyone know about the new/final season of Dragons: Race to the Edge being out now? Epic! If you have never watched the show, I HIGHLY recommend it. If you have watched the new season, remember to withhold spoilers for awhile to allow for more fans to have a chance to watch it.**

 **Chapter 15**

Hiccup and Toothless planned to complete their bond a few days later. Hiccup told Valka who happily agreed to run Berk while they were gone. They decided to go the cove since it was where Toothless had bitten him and started the process. Hiccup packed the supplies for a few days and they flew there shortly after. The village was told that their chief was leaving for a meeting with an ally tribe so no one would suspect any danger.

They both knew Hiccup was going to fall asleep for a while so the viking set up a net in the lake to hold a bunch of live fish for Toothless. Hiccup also brought a blanket in case it got too cold at night. It was fall and winter was approaching soon but it had not snowed yet that season. Once everything was set up Hiccup turned to Toothless and kissed him. The dragon happily kissed back and sat up and placed his paws on Hiccup's shoulders.

When they pulled away, Toothless said, _Now remember, I'll be by your side the whole time until you wake up._

"I know, and I'm sure I'll even fell safer in my sleep because of it….So how am I going to uh drink your blood?"

 _Well you won't be able to effectively bite me so take out your knife._

"What?! I can't cut you! Even if you want me to," said Hiccup.

 _I know you'll be gentle. Just cut my shoulder lightly. Just think of it as making us even for when I bit you._ Toothless tried to reassure him.

Hiccup took out his small knife and held it sideways close to Toothless' shoulder. After several minutes he pulled away slightly. "I'm sorry I just can't do it. I could never hurt you."

To Hiccup's surprise Toothless said nothing. Instead he suddenly stepped forward and pressed his shoulder into Hiccup's knife. Hiccup gasped and quickly pulled the knife away. He saw a small cut about three inches across on Toothless but judging by the small amount of blood, the cut was not deep. Hiccup and Toothless made eye contact and Toothless gave him an encouraging nod.

Suddenly feeling nervous and nauseous, Hiccup put his mouth on the cut and drank and few drops. He tried very hard to not think about what he was doing and about whose blood he was drinking. When he pulled away he wiped some from his mouth and looked back at Toothless. He was about to ask him something when he suddenly felt extremely light headed and quickly passed out.

Toothless caught him in his front paws before he could hit the ground. He gently laid him in the grass and went over to grab the blanket in his mouth. He covered Hiccup in it up to his shoulders before lying down himself and wrapping him in his legs and wings. The Night Fury kissed the sleeping viking on the lips.

 _Good night Hiccup. I love you._

* * *

Hiccup was asleep for two days and Toothless only left his side to eat some fish a few yards away. When Hiccup was sleeping, he had wonderful dreams about Toothless that seemed much more real than the ones he had before. They were not only sexual either. Sometimes they would be flying together, playing or just talking. At one point they were talking about having a baby together. At that point Hiccup's mind was able to tell himself that could not happen, but in the dream he was very eager about the idea.

When Hiccup opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Toothless' face right in front of him. His pupils were large and round and the dragon purred. Toothless really wanted to kiss Hiccup but decided he should let him wake up more first so he backed away so the viking could sit up.

 _Good morning my love. How do you feel?_

Hiccup rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and quickly realized how badly he needed to pee. "G-great but I'll be right back!" he said as he jumped on his feet and ran to some bushes.

Toothless chuckled knowing exactly what the issue was. Once Hiccup relieved himself he started to walk back to Toothless. It was then that he noticed something and looked down. Instead of seeing his right shoe and peg leg, he was looking at his right shoe and a bare left foot. His gear had been ripped away around where he normally had his metal leg, and somehow his foot and lower leg had grown back.

"Holy Thor! What?!" he exclaimed.

Toothless walked over to him and smiled. _I bet that feels better huh?_

Hiccup stopped watching himself wiggle his toes and made eye contact with his dragon. "Toothless…what-what?" he stuttered.

 _It's a one time gift, but when a bond is completed, the two mates heal from past injuries._

Hiccup's eyes widened when he realized what that also meant. "Wait does that mean you-"

 _Yup._ said Toothless and he brought his tail around to show him.

The Night Fury had bitten off the metal and cloth from his artificial tail and had grown back his missing tail fin. Hiccup knelt down and brushed his fingers on the fin. Toothless could move it just like the other one and it was perfectly healthy.

"That's amazing. Did you know about this?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless shook his head. _When you were asleep I started to feel it slowly grow back. I was shocked and confused but luckily Cloudjumper came by to check on us. He explained that completing a bond could affect the mate's body as well. So then I knew that you were going to get your leg back so I pulled your metal one off._

"Wow this is so great!" Hiccup exclaimed happily.

 _Yeah you're going to have to adjust my gear so it's just a saddle._

"Oh that's right! You can fly on your own again!"

 _True but I'm never going to want to without my mate with me._

Hiccup stepped forward and deeply kissed Toothless. The dragon felt his human's tongue so he opened his mouth slightly and retracted his teeth. Hiccup's tongue fit perfectly against the Night Fury's slightly forked one.

When they pulled away Hiccup asked, "How long was I asleep?"

 _Two days. Sunset is in a few hours._

"Wellll I did tell Mom we would be gone at least three days. So maybe we can have some more alone time," Hiccup said and scratched Toothless behind his ears.

Toothless closed his eyes and purred. While he was still petting his dragon, Hiccup started to think about some sexual desires he wanted Toothless to do to him. Suddenly, Toothless opened his eyes and stopped purring.

 _Hiccup I would love to try that with you with my tongue._

Hiccup's eyes widened and he gasped, "Oh my gods Toothless! You heard me think that?!"

Toothless nodded and Hiccup deeply blushed feeling mortified. _Don't worry it's easy to learn to control which of your thoughts are shared with me._

"Not easy enough for me to keep humiliating myself first," Hiccup muttered.

Toothless nuzzled Hiccup's cheek. _So I would ask if that means you want to mate with me. But we are bonded now and I believe you humans have the better way of calling it 'making love'._

Hiccup chuckled, "I'm sure you already know too well what I want Toothless. I'm ready."

 **Sorry if you are hoping for a detailed sex scene. That's not really my style, besides I like to leave it open to the reader's imagination. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hiccup's POV

Toothless and I stayed at the cove for another full day after I woke up. We did more than just have sex the whole time, but it was amazing. He was so careful to make sure he didn't hurt me and that it felt good for both of us. The few times I had sex with Astrid she would punch me when I wasn't doing something how she liked. I hope she does that to Thrash, he deserves to be shown he's not as great as he thinks.

Since the bonding, I've noticed a few changes in myself. Gaining my leg back and Toothless' tail being fixed is great, but there are some other things as well. I guess I should have seen this coming, after all my dragon started some new human-like behavior when he bit me. I can move faster, hear better and see in the dark. I've also become physically stronger but show no signs of bigger muscles to prove it. One time, after we made love, Toothless said I made dragon-like growls of pleasure which he found really sexy.

While we were still away from Berk, we both realized that we have to somehow explain to everyone how we gained our lost limbs back. I tried hard, but could not think of any excuse to avoid the truth. I was worried about telling everyone, but Toothless reminded me that we saved all of the vikings and dragons of Berk multiple times. If anyone did not support their relationship, it would be extremely treacherous of them to take any kind of negative actions about it. Not to mention foolish since I'm the Chief and Toothless is the Alpha of the island.

Toothless suggested I hold a meeting to tell everyone about our relationship in the Great Hall, but I had a better idea. When we packed up and flew home, my mother was not there so we went straight up to my room. I sat at my desk and took out a lot of paper and ink. On the first page I wrote that this message is from Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third: Chief of Berk. I then went on to explain everything about dragon bonding. I wrote how if a dragon bites you it does not make you mates but you can hear their thoughts. I explained how Toothless did this to me but if he performed a bonding bite with another dragon or human, we would loose that ability. Since everyone had their own dragon, I went on to say that if anyone wanted to try this with their dragon, they were welcome to. But ONLY if both the viking and dragon agree to it.

Then came the tricky part. I explained how Toothless and became actual mates which is how my leg and his wound healed. I of course left out any more details than that but said we did that because we are in love. And reiterated if you want to communicate better with your dragon that complete bonding is not necessary.

It took a long time to write out so many copies but I think it's better to give everyone their own time to process the news instead of telling them in person. While I was working on the messages, Toothless left to go hold a meeting with all the dragons. He told them about us and how they can bond with their riders to communicate if they and their rider wanted to. When he came back he said they were all supportive of our mating. Some of them even said they predicted it happening. Apparently Barf and Belch made a bet on it and now Barf gets to eat first for a week. He also said some of the dragons said they wanted to try the process with their riders, but none of them admitted to having romantic feelings towards their riders.

I made a copy of my message for each household on Berk and sent out Terrible Terrors to mail them that night. It was not very late but Toothless and I decided to go to bed early. Mom came home earlier and I told her my plan which she thought was the best way to approach this. When I snuggled up with Toothless in his new bed, I figured I would never want to use my own bed again.

Normal POV

The next morning Hiccup had to search the whole house for a pair of boots that did not have the left foot thrown away. When he finally found a pair and got dressed, he told Toothless they were going to fix his gear so it was just the saddle nothing hooked to his tail. The two headed to the forge but where stopped by their friends including Astrid. All their dragons were following behind them. Hiccup felt nervous about what they were going to say.

Tuffnutt was the first to say something. "So let me get this straight, you found a way to hear your dragon speak and you're just now telling us?!"

He did not sound angry just hysterical that the knowledge was kept from him. Hiccup shifted awkwardly, "I'm sorry gang I wasn't sure how everyone would react."

"Well I guess that makes sense. We vikings love to over react to things," said Ruffnutt.

"Oooo I can't wait to try this with my Meatlug! I've always wanted to know everything about her!" Fishlegs said excitedly.

Snotlout snorted at his comment, "I don't know about you guys but Hooky and I are already in perfect sync with each other. We don't need to bond right Hookfang?."

Snotlout turned around and saw that his dragon had left his side and was walking to the feeding station.

"Aww come on!" he yelled and ran after him.

Hiccup noticed that no one was bringing up the fact that he and Toothless were a couple. He was not sure if that meant they were fine with it or if they were too uncomfortable to talk about it. After they all chatted a little more, the twins and Fishlegs left with their dragons leaving only Hiccup, Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless behind.

Astrid placed a friendly hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "I gotta say Hiccup, I'm happy you found someone else that's right for you. You're a great guy and I hope Toothless makes you happy."

Toothless growled at her but Hiccup sent him a message to settle down so he did. "You know you really hurt me Astrid. But I guess if it wasn't for that, I would of never become this close with Toothless, so I'm grateful for that."

Astrid smiled and hugged him which he returned before speaking again. "But as your friend, I really don't think you should stay with Thrash. You deserve better."

Astrid sighed, "Dating him was great at first. I felt like we had a lot in common. But now I kinda see what you mean. I'll think about it. Thank you."

Hiccup was about to say something else when they heard a distressed growl from Hookfang who was flying towards them. The Monstrous Nightmare landed in front of them and Stormfly and Toothless went to him to ask what was wrong. The three exchanged growls in conversation when Toothless suddenly roared with anger.

Hiccup could not understand what they were saying so he ran up to Toothless to ask him.

Toothless was furious and barring his teeth but Hiccup knew it was not directed at him when he looked at him. _Thrash was in the stables all night training and he got mad at Slash and broke his wing!_

"What?!" Hiccup yelled out loud.

"What is it?" Astrid asked urgently.

"Your boyfriend purposely hurt his dragon!" Hiccup replied.

Astrid gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Enough is enough, I'm putting an end to this!" Hiccup declared.

The viking chief started to march towards the sables but Toothless ran in front of him when he was almost there.

 _Hiccup! Let me help, I don't want you to get hurt._

Hiccup stopped walking and made eye contact with his dragon. "Toothless please, let me handle this. I need to."

Toothless stared for a long moment before sitting up to kiss him. _Okay._

Hiccup stormed into the hanger alone and found Thrash yelling at Slash who was cowering in the corner of his stable.

"Thrash! Get away from that dragon!"

The bulky Viking turned around to face him. "He's my dragon Fishbone! I'll do what I want."

Hiccup clenched his fists and stepped closer while Thrash stayed put with his arms folded. "No dragon is someone's property. And I won't let anyone hurt a dragon on my island!"

Thrash turned to look back at Slash who was licking his injured wing. "Oh don't worry chief, Slash just had an accident, he'll be fine," said Thrash not even trying to look sincere.

"Go outside now! You're going to pay for everything you've done," Hiccup ordered.

Thrash stepped right in front of Hiccup to emphasize how much bigger he was. "Why don't you make me Fishbone?" he challenged.

Hiccup growled at him and Thrash was surprised by how beastly it sounded.

* * *

Toothless waited outside for Hiccup to come back. Astrid was next to him and he noticed how horrified she was. The Night Fury could not hear Hiccup since he was too far inside but he would know if he needed help. He was glad now that Hiccup asked to take care of this alone. That horrible Viking had not only hurt Slash and dated Hiccup's ex-girlfriend, but he had bullied him for years. This was Hiccup's fight and it was long overdue.

There was silence for a few minutes before Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly could hear yelling and a lot of profanity. Toothless' first thought was to run inside but he quickly realized that the shouting was not coming from Hiccup. Seconds later Hiccup was seen exiting the hanger and he was dragging something with one hand. He was pulling Thrash outside by his ankle while the other Viking was fighting to get free and failing.

The commotion caught the attention of many more Vikings and dragons that walked up to watch what was happing. Once they were far enough from the stable, Hiccup grabbed Thrash's leg with his other hand and threw him forward a surprising distance. Thrash landed face first in the dirt and quickly scrambled to his feet.

Hiccup glanced around and was pleased by the large audience they now had. He made eye contact with Toothless who gave him an encouraging nod. "I'm sure you're wondering what is happening," Hiccup said loudly. "This man was given the chance to train a dragon and become friends with one. But instead he abused him and treated him like property."

All the witnessing Vikings looked horrified and many dragons growled and hissed. Thrash looked around at all the glares he was given and could not think of a way to excuse his behavior.

Hiccup smirked at seeing Thrash look fearful for the first time. "So as Chief of Berk, I'm taking his dragon away from him and banishing this bag of dragon dung from my island!"

Many Vikings cheered and some even threw vegetables and other various items at the bully. Thrash was much more violent than he was smart. In a desperate attempt, he thought if he could overpower Hiccup, he could not be made to leave. He had no weapons with him so he charged at Hiccup.

If this had happened years ago, before the war ended, Hiccup would have been afraid. He was bullied frequently and was the embarrassment of the village. The way he was treated gave him no confidence or reasoning that their insults were untrue. But now he knew better, and even if the girl he thought he loved said he was weak, their opinions were not the same as reality.

Hiccup stood his ground as Thrash ran and aimed a fist towards his face. Hiccup caught his fist with his hand and showed no signs of struggling to do so. Thrash was so shocked that Hiccup could stop him that he did not move. Hiccup seized the opportunity and punched him in the face with his other hand. The force sent Thrash flying backwards to the point that he stumbled and fell off his feet.

Many Vikings gasped at how strong their chief was. Thrash recovered quicker that time and tried to strike him again. This time Hiccup dodged with impressive speed and got behind him. He grabbed Thrash's arm and forced it behind his own back at a painful angle. The larger Viking yelled out in pain and fell to his knees while Hiccup held him in place.

"You have two options Thrash," said Hiccup. "You can gather you things and leave on a ship or I'll drag you there right now."

"Fine I'll go!" Thrash yelled.

Hiccup stepped back so he could stand and the blond Viking looked over at Astrid. The girl looked furious and was tightly gripping the ax he gave her. "Don't even think about asking me to go with you! You're nothing like who I thought you were. You'd better get out of here before I kick your ass as well!"

Astrid then threw her ax in a nearby trash barrel. Thrash put on the best neutral expression he could to show he did not care. "Whatever, I don't need any of you. I'll get a new island and a new dragon!"

When he said this, Toothless walked up to him barring his teeth. He sat up and spit in the viking's face. "Oh no you won't," said Hiccup. "You've just received the rejection of an Alpha. No dragon will _ever_ trust you again."

The crowd of Vikings and dragons cheered as Thrash had no choice but to go to his house and gather his things. He was put on a small ship an hour later and sailed away from Berk forever.

Hiccup watched him leave from a high point of the island. Toothless came up beside him and kissed his cheek.

 _I'm so proud of you._ he said.

Hiccup turned and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks Bud. Nice touch at the end with rejecting him," Hiccup commented.

A moment later Astrid walked over with Stormfly following. "Hey sorry I had to banish your boyfriend," Hiccup said to her.

"Don't worry he stopped being my boyfriend the moment I found out what he did. I just wish I realized it sooner," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded not wanting to say out loud how blind she had been. "By the way Hiccup, you're a lot stronger than I thought you were. I'm sorry for all the things I said."

They exchanged a friendly hug and she and her dragon left. "Oh don't give me that look Toothless, you know I'm all yours." said Hiccup.

 _Yes I do and I'd love to go home and prove it._ Toothless said seductively.

Hiccup laughed "Fine with me you horny reptile."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. The How to Train Your Dragon 3 trailer is out! It looks so good I can't wait.**

 **Chapter 17**

A week had passed since Hiccup banished Thrash from Berk. His ex-dragon Slash was given a wing sling and expected to make a full recovery. He was still injured so he was put in the section of the hanger reserved for dragons to receive care and recover. A young girl had been coming every day to visit Slash and play with him. They both really liked each other and the girl was close to being old enough to have her own dragon. Hiccup knew without a doubt that she would be perfect for the Nightmare.

Most of the Vikings of Berk were fine with Hiccup and Toothless' relationship. Some others gave Hiccup angry or disgusted looks behind his back. Whenever Toothless saw this he would growl at them and they would back off. The times when Hiccup did notice it, he was not too bothered with it.

The worse incident was when the dragon-hating old man Mildew shouted that he was a "dragon whore" in public. Toothless wanted to tear him apart but Hiccup handled it well by asking some other Vikings to make him go home and stay there for the rest of the day. He kept his mouth shut ever since.

It was currently morning and Hiccup and Toothless just woke up together in their bed. Hiccup yawn and kissed Toothless' nose. "Good morning love," he said.

Toothless purred and almost right away noticed something. Hiccup's scent was different than it had ever been before. In fact he actually smelled more alluring than usual. The dragon buried his nose into his human's hair and took a big inhale. Hiccup laughed at the feeling and asked what he was doing.

 _You smell really good today,_ he said.

"Really why? And do I usually stink?" Hiccup asked.

 _No! You always smell good but I don't know why it's different today._

"Huh maybe it was from somewhere we flew yesterday," Hiccup suggested.

Hiccup tried to get out of bed but Toothless pulled him back into his arms. _Stay with me. You said you don't have a meeting until this afternoon…And I really want you._

Toothless started to kiss Hiccup's neck and the Viking lamely tried to push him away. "Toothless, Mom's right downstairs!"

 _We can be quiet._

* * *

An hour later Hiccup and Toothless went downstairs with the Night Fury walking closer to him than usual. Valka was sitting at the table eating breakfast and left a plate for her son. Hiccup sat down but was worried that she had heard them earlier. He was relieved to find that even if she had, his mother did not comment on it.

It had been a few days since they were both home to have a meal together so Valka spoke up.

"So Hiccup, how are things going with Toothless?"

Toothless cutely peaked his head over the table and nuzzled Hiccup while purring.

"Amazing Mom. I love him so much," Hiccup answered instantly as he hugged his mate's neck.

Valka smiled and watched the two kiss. "I feel much more comfortable around Astrid now too," he added. "We're back to being good friends."

* * *

Toothless' POV

I'm really getting worried about Hiccup. He's thrown up every morning for the past three days! His mother does not know and he keeps telling me he's fine. Today I told him he should see Gothi the healer but he said he feels fine after throwing up so he doesn't need to. Vikings really are stubborn. I swear if this keeps up, I'll drag him to the healer's hut myself.

His scent changed again too. A month ago he smelled so alluring, I wanted him right away. It went away the next day and I have no idea why that happened. Recently he smells sweeter and that is a strange combination to him feeling sick every day.

My mate wanted to go for a walk to get some fresh air so I went with him after breakfast. I noticed some strange behavior in the other dragons. Many of them were suddenly extra affectionate to Hiccup. He didn't seem to mind but I was confused by it. Meatlug even flew over and rubbed her head against his middle. I sat down and watched trying to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly a dragon that I did not realize was there said something next to me making me jump. I turned to see it was Stormfly. "What?" I asked.

"I said congratulations Toothless. Is Hiccup excited?" said the Nadder.

I tilted my head in confusion. "What are you talking about? He's been sick for days. I'm worried something is really wrong with him."

Stromfly squawked in surprise. "You mean you don't know? Nothing is wrong with Hicccup. Your mate is pregnant."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Toothless stared at Stormfly as if she suddenly turned into a Zippleback. "Uh Stormfly you know Hiccup is a male right?"

"Yes of course I know that! I also know for sure that Hiccup is pregnant," she countered.

"That doesn't make any sense! Only females can get pregnant!" said Toothless.

"Usually yes, but two bonded males can have babies Toothless. You didn't know that?"

Toothless' ears stood straight up and his eyes widened. Stormfly could clearly see her friend's surprise and confusion so she went to explain more.

"Once a month the one male's scent changes and only the other dominant mate can smell it. This means that the one mate becomes fertile for the rest of the day. When dragons bond for life, they change in many ways."

Toothless was starting to become scared she was right. "B-but he's human!"

"Well the bonding still worked anyway," the Nadder pointed out.

Toothless looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"What's wrong Toothless? Do you want to have a baby with your mate?"

Toothless made eye contact and said right away, "Yes! I would love that but that doesn't mean Hiccup feels the same way! What if he hates me for doing that to him!"

"Well you still need to tell him. Eventually he's going to want to know what's happening to him."

Meanwhile Hiccup noticed that Toothless and Stormfly seemed to be having an emotional conversation. He walked over and put his arm around his dragon's neck. "Is everything okay Bud?"

Stormfly gave the Night Fury a sympathetic look. "Good luck. I hope it goes well".

The Nadder then took off and Hiccup noticed how anxious Toothless was. "You seem tense," he noted.

Toothless tried his best to calm down and looked at his mate. _I'm okay I just want some alone time._

"Oh…okay well I have a meeting soon anyway. Let me know if you want to talk about it later."

Hiccup gave him a peck on the lips before walking away. Toothless stayed put for a moment before taking to the skies.

Toothless POV

I wasn't pay attention to where I was flying but I quickly found myself in the cove. I went over to the pond and dunked my head in the cool water to try and clear my daze. So many things were going through my mind. Part of me was thrilled at the idea of having a baby with the love of my life, but a bigger-more realistic part was terrified.

Stormfly was right, I had no choice but to tell Hiccup but I was worried about all the bad things that could happen. What if he was freaked out at the idea? What if he thinks I knew this could happen and did it on purpose? He could hate me and regret ever becoming mates.

And even if Hiccup was okay with it, there was the possibility of his body not being able to handle the pregnancy. Or what if he died during the birth? I really don't think I could ever live without him.

As much as it will break my heart. I may have to convince him to ask the healer to help terminate the pregnancy. I can't loose him it would destroy me.

* * *

When Hiccup came home a few hours later it was lunch time. Normally Toothless would join him the Great Hall to eat but his dragon was not there and he was worried about him. Someone had told him they had seen the Night Fury fly home. Hiccup knew his mother would not be home for hours or possibly not until the next morning.

"Toothless?" Hiccup called from the front door.

The Viking did not hear anything but his bond with Toothless made him feel his distress and it led him upstairs. He found his mate in their bed which worried him more since Toothless never laid in bed during the day unless he was really sick.

Toothless raised his head to look at him and whined. Hiccup was in front of him instantly asking what was wrong. The dragon said nothing but motioned for him to join him in the bed. Hiccup climbed in and Toothless wrapped his arms around his human. He wanted to hold him one more time in case Hiccup wanted nothing to do with him when he told him the truth.

Hiccup snuggled back and reached out to them with their bond instead of speaking. _Toothless you're really scaring me here. Tell me what's wrong._

Toothless sighed, technically nothing was "wrong" but that all depended how this conversation was going to go.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow this story officially has more reviews than anything else I've written. Awesome thank you!**

 ** **Chapter 19****

 _Hiccup, you know I love you more than anything right?_ Toothless asked.

The Viking's expression went from worried to fearful. _Oh Gods Toothless are you dying?! You're not leaving me are you! I thought-_

Toothless quickly interrupted not wanting Hiccup to even finish his thought. _No! I'm fine and I would never leave you! But I found out something today and I've been scared about telling you._

 _ _Bud you're killing me here. Just tell me.__

 _ _ _ _I haven't been sure why you've been feeling sick but some of the other dragons knew. It turns out that you're...pregnant.____

If Hiccup was not so concerned, he would of laughed thinking his dragon was trying to pull a prank. "Toothless that's not funny. You're making me worry about you over Thor knows what and you try to make a joke?!" Hiccup said out loud.

 _Hiccup I promise you I didn't know this could happen. But apparently it is possible now that we bonded._

Hiccup stared into his dragon's serious eyes and whispered, "Oh my Gods it's true."

The Viking climbed out of bed and Toothless whined. "I need some alone time Bud," he said simply.

Toothless started thinking of a million things to say to try and make Hiccup forgive him when he added, "I'm not mad at you Toothless, I promise. I'll be back soon".

Hiccup then went downstairs and out the back door.

* * *

Toothless stayed home and waited for Hiccup. It was dark outside now and his human had been gone for hours. It took an enormous amount of self-control to not go out and look for him. So many thoughts were going through the dragon's head as he paced around the room. He was not sure how Hiccup felt about all this. His reaction was pretty neutral and even though he said he was not mad, Toothless was still worried that he was. He felt aggravated with himself for thinking so negatively. He figured that he was so he would never get his hopes up that Hiccup would have the baby.

When the Night Fury was surprised to hear the door open downstairs, all four of his paws left the floor. It could only be his mate or Valka so he rushed to the ground floor to find out. It was Hiccup who watched his dragon gallop/stumble down the stairs. Toothless was at a complete loss of what to say and he had trouble reading the expression on Hiccup's face.

"Hey Bud, sorry I was gone so long. I went to get checked out by Gothi," said Hiccup.

 _What did she say?_

"Well normally for these kind of things she sends people to our midwife. But you're right...I'm pregnant"

Toothless thumped his tail on the floor nervously and waited for Hiccup to speak again. The Viking ran a hand though his hair and sighed. "To be completely honest I'm more surprised than anything. Like you said, this is pretty unexpected."

There was a long pause and Toothless whined. Hiccup bent down and kissed his head.

"Oh stop being a big baby. I told you I'm not mad. It's just going to require a lot of changes."

Toothless' ears went from drooping to standing up. _Wait so you want to have the baby?_

"What?! Of course I do. Even if I wasn't in love with you and or your best friend, you know I can't kill a dragon," Hiccup exclaimed.

 _But what if the pregnancy puts you in danger? What if-_

"Toothless stop. I know there's going to be a lot of uncertainties, but I want to do this. Do you?"

 _Yes, very much._

"Then don't worry so much. I'll get regular checkups and be careful I promise."

The Night Fury was overjoyed so he sat up and hugged his mate tightly. _I love you so much Hiccup._

"I love you too Toothless."

The two made love that night and Toothless spotted Hiccup rubbing is flat stomach in the dark while they were trying to sleep.

* * *

Valka came home the next morning so Hiccup quickly got dressed and went downstairs to greet her.

"Hey Mom."

"Hello Hiccup, you seem like you're feeling better. Did you stop throwing up?" she asked.

"Well no but I've got something to tell you," Hiccup said excitedly.

"What is it?"

"Hang on a second, Toothless! I'm telling her now!" Hiccup called upstairs.

The dragon quickly came downstairs and sat beside his mate. Hiccup affectionately put his arm around his neck.

"Mom this is going to sound crazy but hear me out...I'm pregnant!"

Hiccup expected his mother to be confused and question him but instead she threw her arms around her son and hugged him tightly. "Oh my Gods Hiccup, that's amazing!"

Hiccup hugged her back and asked, "Wow you're not at all confused by this."

"Well I assume it's possible since you bonded with Toothless," said Valka.

 _I can see where you get your intelligence from._ said Toothless.

Hiccup laughed and Valka asked with the Night Fury said.

"He said he knows where I inherited my brains from."

Valka chuckled but both Hiccup and his mother's faces fell when they thought of Stoick.

"I wonder how Dad would feel about all this," said Hiccup.

Valka placed a hand on his shoulder. "He would be overjoyed Hiccup. I bet he'd throw a party to celebrate in the Great Hall."

Hiccup smiled at her reassurance. "Well I am going to disappoint him on one thing."

"What's that?"

"I thought about it a lot and I'm going to resign as Chief of Berk."


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so freaking excited for HTTYD 3 next month! The trailers make it look so exciting. It also looks like Hiccup and Toothless will separate and I just know I'll start crying. That better be temporary and not for long or I swear I will rip my movie chair out of the floor and throw it at the screen!**

 **Chapter 20**

Hiccup felt bad that he was going to resign as Chief but he knew it was for the best. He had heard of female Chiefs still leading their tribes while pregnant but this was different. While he was not at all ashamed or embarrassed by his condition, he did not want to have to deal with disapproving Berkians. There was also the fact that being Chief required A LOT of time and effort and Hiccup wanted to spend it with Toothless and the baby when it was born. So his plan was to announce his resignation, assign new leaders and then leave with Toothless for a "vacation" until the baby was born. After that he could lie and say that he and Toothless found their baby while they were away.

It certainly was not ideal. He knew he would have to come back for secret health check-ups but this way would help avoid a lot of stress and drama. Hiccup was not sure where he and Toothless would go for the next eight months, but he promised to keep in touch with his mother so she could visit. They were both sad that they had to keep these secrets from the village, but they knew how hard-headed people could be about change.

Hiccup announced a mandatory meeting for every Berk resident in the Great Hall the next day. The large room was packed with Vikings and dragons and it was quite noisy. Hiccup stood up on a table and Toothless roared to get everyone's attention. "I called this meeting because I have an announcement. I've decided to resign as Chief of Berk."

The room erupted with everyone shouting at once. Most Vikings wanting to know why Hiccup was doing this. Toothless roared again to silence them. "I'm sorry everyone. It's been a great honor but I have some personal affairs to take care of. But don't worry I have a plan for Berk. Instead of leaving all the decisions and responsibilities to one person, there will be a small committee of elected people who will work together to run the village. They will vote on decisions and assign duties to share among each other."

Most of the Vikings seemed to like that idea and while they were sad that Hiccup was reigning, many were eager to nominate themselves or others to be part of the council. Over the next week, the Vikings of Berk voted on who would be part of the seven member committee. Even some of the dragons wanted to help choose. With Hiccup leading the elections, the members were sworn in as new active Chiefs. The members were Spitelout, Gobber, Valka, Astrid, Fishlegs, Gothi and Eret son of Eret. With the duties split up, the members could focus on their individual assigned duties and hold meetings for major decisions, all while not being overloaded with work. Valka was in charge of wild dragon training while Astrid helped with training Vikings with their dragons. Fishlegs and Spitlout handled safety and defense for the island. Eret was in charge of diplomacy between other tribes. Gobber and Gothi still had their normal jobs of blacksmith and healer, but they would be involved in anything that needed discussion and voting from the whole committee. Hiccup was very happy with the results and was glad he let all the Berkians elect the members. He probably would of chosen the same people since he knew they would all do a great job. He still had some time before his pregnancy started to show so he planned to stay on Berk a little longer so make sure everything went smoothly.

* * *

When Hiccup was almost two months pregnant, he was not showing but he was preparing to leave soon. The council was running smoothly and he was confident that Berk would be okay while he and Toothless were gone. He had another check up with their two mid-wives to answer any questions he had. Since the baby's father was a dragon, he was worried that he would have to lay an egg. But the two women said he was showing all symptoms of a human pregnancy so he were pretty sure that would not happen even if the baby was part dragon. They also assured that wherever he went, he could send them a Terror Mail message so they could come and help with the birth.

One day Hiccup was walking with Toothless to the market to get some supplies when his friends suddenly ambushed him. They grabbed Hiccup by the arm and pulled him into Fishlegs' house. Needless to say Toothless was not pleased by this and forced his way into the house after them. "What are you guys doing?" Hiccup demanded and pulled away from Snotlout's grip.

"So you quit being Chief so you could leave Berk?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup sighed, "I told you all I was going to leave for awhile. But I'll be back."

"So did you forget to mention you and T are leaving because you're pregnant?" Tuffnut added.

Hiccup's eyes widened and Toothless' ears stood up in surprise.

"What? Did you honestly think we weren't going to bond with our own dragons?" Astrid asked putting her hands on her hips.

Hiccup did not know how to answer that. He was very sure they would all bond with their dragons but he had forgotten the fact that every dragon could smell his condition.

After a moment Fishlegs spoke up. "That doesn't matter right now. Hiccup, we want to know where you're going."

"I'm not really sure. Toothless and I were going to fly around until we found a decent island without any people or dangerous dragons."

"Well how about Dragon's Edge? It'll need some work done from lack of use but it's better than going somewhere deserted," Fishlegs suggested.

"Fishlegs that's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Maybe you have a case of the slow pregnant brain," Snotlout joked which earned him punch in the head from Astrid.

"It shouldn't be too much work to fix the Edge up with all of us working on it," said Astrid.

Hiccup and Toothless looked at her surprised. "I don't expect you guys to have to help," said Hiccup.

"Are you kidding? Our course we're going! We all could use a Va-Cay," said Ruffnut

"Yeah and a certain Chief won't let us dig a boar pit on Berk," said Tuffnut gesturing to Hiccup.

"We'll be staying on the Edge with you too," Astrid added.

"What? Toothless and I will be fine. Besides you and Fishlegs are on the Berk council now," Hiccup said to her.

"We're not leaving forever Hiccup. We spoke with the others and they can manage until we get back. Besides, I still need to make things up to you," she said.

Hiccup could not help but smile. It was very kind of his friends to be so eager to help. "Thanks everyone. You all should start packing then I plan to leave soon."

 **From here on out I will be making references to the TV series Dragons: Race to the Edge. It is basically what happened with the gang about two years before the second movie. They left Berk to build a base on another island and called it "Dragon's Edge". It's really good if you haven't seen it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I saw the new movie three times. I won't give any spoilers but it made me laugh and cry and love it.**

 **Chapter 21**

When it was time to leave the gang had all their saddles packed with bags of supplies. They were also bringing stuff to make another bed like Toothless' new one so the two could share it in their hut and some bigger clothes Hiccup would need later. The flight did not take long and everyone was happy to see the base still well intact. Dragon's Edge had impressive defensive weapons and everyone had their own hut along with dragon stables and a main hut that everyone shared for meals and meetings. The swarm of small dragons called Night Terrors still lived there and were happy to go back to their jobs as sentries. It took a whole day to repair and clean everything but everyone was quite pleased with the results. They even managed to finish Hiccup and Toothless' bed in time for them to use it the first night.

That night Hiccup and Toothless snuggled together in their hut not yet ready to go to sleep. "This place is perfect but I hope the gang doesn't mind dealing with my pregnancy," said Hiccup.

 _If it bothered them I doubt they would have volunteered to be here._

"That's true."

They laid in a comfortable silence until Hiccup spoke up again. "Toothless, if we weren't together and we found another Night Fury. Would you want to mate with them?"

 _That's a very tough question Hiccup. I would have to not be in love with you and love the other Night Fury. He/She would have to connect with me. I wouldn't want to mate with them just because they are another Night Fury. If you were one of the last humans on Earth would you want to be with someone even if you can't stand them?_

"Oh Gods no," Hiccup replied.

There was another pause. "But do you think there are other Night Furies still alive?"

 _I hope so. Night Furies or any kind of dragon that like me. I'm not sure what happened to my parents. I was still little when one day they never came back. But I do know we will meet one eventually._ said Toothless and he nuzzled Hiccup's middle. Hiccup giggled at the gesture. "What makes you so sure it will be a Night Fury? For all we know he or she could be a human baby with a tail."

 _I don't know for sure but I'll love it no matter what._

Hiccup kissed Toothless and replied, "Me too."

* * *

2 Months Later

At four months pregnant Hiccup's baby bump was quite noticeable. He had to wear bigger clothes and kept saying how huge he felt. He looked a bit bigger than the average 4 month pregnant woman. His small body and having a part dragon baby were definite factors. His morning sickness was gone but now he had strong cravings for raw fish and sexual acts with his mate.

Everyone was meeting in the clubhouse for dinner while the dragons ate outside. They all had cooked chicken and fish for dinner while Hiccup was fine with a big plate of raw descaled cod.

"So how are you feeling Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Big," Hiccup said with a mouth full of fish.

The others chuckled at this while Astrid said, "I know but it'll be temporary. Then you'll have your baby."

Hiccup smiled and nodded while subconsciously rubbing his stomach. "Toothless and I are so excited."

"Are you sure you two should still be flying together during this?" Ruffnut asked.

Surprised by an unusual concern for safety everyone turned to look at the Thorsten twin.

"What? I do have SOME common sense," she defended.

"The other day you asked me to hit you in the head with a hammer so you could see stars in the daytime," said Tuffnut.

"Hey don't try act like you didn't have fun when I did it to you too," said Ruffnut.

"I'm fine Ruff. Toothless would never let me get hurt," said Hiccup.

"Well now that we stated the obvious, can we talk about why Fishlegs has skipped dinner for the last three nights?" said Snotlout.

"We haven't seen him at all during the day either. He must be dying," Tuffnut said casually.

"If he's dead someone better clean up his body before he stinks up the whole island," said Ruffnut.

"Guys he's fine. He said he wanted a few days alone with Meatlug remember?" said Astrid.

"Great she must be dying. It'll be even more of a pain to throw out a dead Gronkle," Snotlout whined.

"Nobody's dying! And have some empathy for Gods sake!" Hiccup yelled sick of their nonsense.

Everyone went back to eating in silence after that.

* * *

The next morning the two mates decided to go for a flight after breakfast. The Night Fury finished eating first so he was waiting outside the clubhouse. When Hiccup walked out the dragon could not help but think about how beautiful his mate looked. Hiccup had told him he felt unattractive but Toothless loved seeing him swollen with his child.

"Ready to go?" Hiccup asked.

 _Yes but I don't know if I can still carry you._ Toothless chuckled.

"Ha ha you're hilarious. You've carried my dad and me at once so I think the Mighty King of Dragons can handle it." Hiccup said while climbing on the saddle.

The two flew though the air and enjoyed the amazing feeling of flight that never got old. Toothless made a wide loop making his mate yell with joy. Suddenly Hiccup gave a small gasp and Toothless turned his head the best he could to see him with both hands on his stomach.

 _Hiccup? Whats wrong?!_

The Viking did not answer right away but started to smile. "I just felt the baby move."

 _Really?!_

"Yeah looks like they were right about me not having to lay an egg."

Toothless could not help but smile too. _Do you want to go home?_

"No I'm fine we can fly a little longer."

Hiccup's POV

This was the first time I felt the baby move. It just made this all feel so much more real. I mean I knew I was pregnant before but I just looked and felt like I was gaining weight. The moved two more times while we flew and I'm pretty sure I felt wings and/or a tail. I can't believe how much my life has changed. Less than a year ago I thought I was in love with Astrid. Now I'm bonded to my beloved dragon. My leg grew back and I'm having a baby. It's all crazy events but I would never want to change it.

Toothless' POV

When got home I took us back to our house. Hiccup said the baby was moving again so I quickly asked him to lay on the bed. I went to him and gently pushed up his shirt with my nose. I then laid my jaw on his belly so my sensitive scales could feel our baby. I could and started to purr. He asked me if I could feel it over all my purring and I told him yes. It was an amazing feeling. I wonder if the baby was moving so much because it knew we were flying. I can't wait to teach him or her how to fly. Even if it can't I'll take our child flying whenever they ask.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

A month later Dragon's Edge was visited by Valka and Cloudjumper. They knew she was coming along with Berk's midwife but everyone was surprised to see it was Slash that flew her there. After a brief greeting Valka and her dragon went to Hiccup's hut along with the midwife. The blue Monstrous Nightmare stayed behind and the other dragons were happy to see him.

"Hi Slash how are you doing?" Stormfly asked.

"I'm great thanks. My new rider Rachel is so nice to me. We make a great team," said Slash.

"Won't she be worried about you being gone for so long?" Meatlug asked.

"She has school all day today and she knows I never leave for too long. I'm so much happier now. Is Toothless and Hiccup here? I never got a chance to thank them for helping me."

"They're in their hut. Hiccup needs a check up. Did you know he's having Toothless' baby?" Hookfang asked.

"Wow really? That's amazing! I was wondering why I needed to give their hatch-ling nurse a ride here," said Slash.

"Well their baby won't be the only one here," Meatlug added.

"Do you think it will come soon?" Stormfly asked her Gronkle friend.

"Any day now. Fishlegs has been pampering me like crazy," Meatlug said with a chuckle.

"Congratulations. Does everyone know?" Slash asked.

"All the dragons do of course but not the riders," said Barf.

"We don't think Fishlegs has even told them they bonded yet," Belch added.

Before Slash could comment further he got a minor whiff of something familiar in the air. "Hey do you guys smell that?" he asked.

"We're on an island full of dragons, animals and people. Can you be more specific?" said Stormfly.

"Yeah I smell all that too but there's this one scent that got my attention. But it's faint and I can't tell what it is," said Slash.

"If must be something that's here and not on Berk," said Hookfang shrugging it off.

"I wouldn't worry about it. If it was something dangerous we would all notice it," Meatlug added.

* * *

In Hiccup's hut the midwife just finished checking him and let Valka and Toothless come back inside. "He's doing great." she told them. "Just make sure he don't work too hard or have a lot of stress."

Valka thanked her as she left the hut and walked up to her son. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Mom, just a little tired. It happens to me a lot lately," said Hiccup.

The mother and son hugged and Valka could not help but look at Hiccup's swollen belly when they pulled away. She slowly help up her hands and asked, "C-can I?"

Hiccup smiled and gestured to his belly telling her to go ahead. Valka eagerly placed both her hands on his stomach and felt movement after a moment.

"Wow" she whispered and knelt down to put her ear against him to listen.

"I bet you didn't think you would be a grandmother to a dragon huh?" Hiccup joked.

"My life has never been predictable," Valka replied.

* * *

Hiccup invited his guests to stay for dinner. Valka noticed Hiccup eating raw fish for dinner and could not help but chuckle.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh it's just when I was pregnant with you I could not stand fish. I felt sick just being around it," she explained.

"Dad also told me I was scared of dragons when I was little," said Hiccup.

"You were. I even made you a small stuffed dragon to help you but you lost it in the sea," said Valka.

"I know, I found it again," Hiccup said with a smile.

Valka's eyes widened and she hugged her son.

The moment was interrupted by a small screech from Smidvarg the white alpha Night Terror. Everyone left the table and followed him outside. The small dragon flew back up with the other Night Terrors and they created a formation signaling a storm. Then they formed a triangle with Smidvarg on one point to signal what direction the storm was coming from.

"Looks like there's a bad storm coming from the direction of Berk. The Night Terrors only warn us if it's bad. Mom you guys will have to spend the night here to be safe.

"Okay where should I stay?"

"We have a guest cabin by the training arena. And there's room for Cloudjumper and Slash in the stables" said Astrid.

Hearing his name Slash galloped over and licked Hiccup in the face. "Aww hey Slash. How've you been?"

The Monstrous Nightmare barked happily in response. Toothless heard the commotion and flew over. _Slash told me how happy he is now thanks to us._ said the Night Fury.

"Well I'm so glad to hear it," said Hiccup petting the Nightmare's nose.

Hiccup then turned to his mate. "I need you to tell Slash and Cloudjumper they have to spend the night to avoid a storm."

Toothless nodded and relayed the message. "I hope this doesn't worry your new rider too much," the dragon said to Slash.

"It'll be okay. She probably knows about the storm and wouldn't want me to endanger myself to hurry home."

Happy with the answer Toothless then took off to look for Cloudjumper.

* * *

That night when everyone went to bed, the storm had not yet reached the Edge. It was unusual for thunderstorms this time a year instead of snow, but it was quite warm outside.

Alone in their house Toothless kissed Hiccup goodnight before lowering his head to kiss his love's belly.

Toothless' POV

I was dreaming about Hiccup and our baby when I was abruptly awoken by thunder. I lifted my head in surprise at the noise. I could not hear any rain but I knew it was coming soon. I glanced down and was happy to see Hiccup was still asleep. Testing my luck I gave him a small lick on his hair and he stayed asleep. I would not help but stare at him for a few minutes. He is so beautiful I never thought I could be so in love.

Suddenly I heard a noise right outside. I resisted growling and carefully got out of bed. I quietly pushed open the door and tried to listen for the sound again. My concentration was interrupted by a flash of lighting and thunder shortly after. The brief bright light made me notice something on the ground in front of me. I bent down to sniff it and realized it was green Monstrous Nightmare gel. The highly flammable substance looked like it was poured all around our house! Some was even thrown on the walls. I ran around the corner to try and find who did this when something hit my leg. I recognized it to be an arrow and I hurt a lot more than it should of. I roared and suddenly began to feel very dizzy. That was when I realized the arrow was laced with dragon root. As my vision blurred I frantically looked around for my attacker. My legs gave out and I saw Thrash walk in front of me. I roared but could barely move let along shoot a plasma blast. The exiled viking must of sailed to the Edge at some point and none of us knew it!

I growled at him and tried to look as threatening as possible in my condition. We both knew he could of finished me off but to my surprise he walked away. I turned my head to see him lock the door to my house. My eyes widened in horror when I realized what he was planing to do. I could only watch as he stepped back out of the circle of Nightmare gel and stood next to me as he lit it on fire. Within seconds a huge ring of fire surround the house with Hiccup still inside! I roared again and tried everything in my power to stand up. I heard Thrash run away but I didn't care. I just needed to get to Hiccup. The arrow was still in my leg and I couldn't reach it. So the dragon root's effects were not wearing off, they were getting worse.

"Toothless!" I heard my mate call for me and pound on the door. He was coughing and I could feel his fear though our connection. No matter how hard I tried, my body would not move and I felt close to passing out. I only had one option left. I let out the loudest roar I could and passed out right before I heard a thud nearby.


End file.
